slipping away
by num-num-num
Summary: i lost my last password for sladin-foreva so yah... sladin XD hope thts kk i knoiw batman is in it but i thought slade was more important so i didn't make it a crossover :)
1. Bruce's ball

_**Ok here we go ch.1 you ready im ready so ready getting pumped now! Ok here we go time to do some writing right here right now here we go**_

_**X3**_

* * *

The boy wonder snuggled in a corner. Usually he loved lots of attention but he wasn't dressed properly for the occasion. Looking at the rest of the crowd he felt out of place, like if he was to step out from behind the large potted plant he would be shunned for his appearance. At least that's what he said; secretly he was going over his flaws in his mind. 'Ugly, fat, stupid.' Robin or Richard snuggled behind the plant hoping not to be seen, but with his coloring it was false hope.

"Richard!" a man with white hair accompanied by an eye patch stepped up to the self-conscious boy.

"Who are you?" Richard asked in a whisper looking up at the man.

"Oh you don't know me I was asked to escort you to your father." the young man responded. Robin walked with the strange man feeling how his steps seemed so familiar. This bugged Robin, all he could do was stare at the man's feet trying to piece it together.

"Richard." Bruce said startling the younger boy.

"Come here. I want to introduce you to some people." this was what he always did when he had guests seeming how they would never be the same person twice.

"Richard this is Darnell, Maggie, and Kate." he pointed to three people sitting across from him.

"Oh yes and this is Wilson." he pointed behind him to the familiar face that escorted him to his adoptive father. Robin smiled gently to the visitors causing a few gasps from among the group.

"He's gorgeous Mr. Wayne!" The girl I think Kate was her name screamed. She looked about robin's age with short dirty-blond hair. After saying the words she shot her hands to her mouth out of embarrassment the words had came out louder then she had expected. Robin stared at her, and she stared back with a twinkle in her eye. She was far too young to be in the line of work Bruce was in. she must have been the child of one on the elders gathered around his father.

"Why don't you and Kate go grab a drink Richard?"

"I guess so." Robin walked alongside the blushing teen turning to the snack table. After pouring the girl a glass knowing it was only polite he poured his own. Kate didn't speak nor did Robin as they sipped at the red liquid. Robin thought he knew the girl in some way. Like that man, Wilson was it! If this kept happening Robin would go insane.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wh-what oh sorry you just look familiar to me that's all." Robin said realizing he was staring.

"You do, we went to the same school in 5th grade don't you remember?"

"Oh now I remember." Robin spoke wishing he really did. Robin then walked to the door.

"Leaving?"

"No just going to get some fresh air."

"Oh O.K." Kate then stalked him outside sitting on a step as the boy shed the over coat he was wearing feeling it unnecessary for the planned event. Robin began stretching before doing flips and kart wheels. Not to show too much of his alter ego he only did minor moves. Kate only sat on the step watching as the boy did his complex moves. As she watched the boy do the delicate dance another was watching in the shadows who made his attack.

All the sudden a hand came in contact with the moving teen pulling him along with him as robin looked back staring into the eyes of the startled teen with his own terrified vibrant blue eyes he struggled against the touch on his stomach. The girl turned and ran to the father of the boy yelling from the door for him to hurry. The last thing both Bruce and the young teen saw was the struggling teen being carried away thru the night sky.

"Richard!" was all Bruce had the time to voice before he ran towards the phone dialing 9-1-1 as quick as possible.

"Yes hello a psychopath kidnapped Richard." Was all Bruce had to say before hanging up the phone running to and up the stairs with a worried glace in the guests direction. Once he disappeared the guests packed up there belongings escorting themselves out. All but one; of course Kate could only stare into the sky in shock at the previous events. Soon she was pulled away by her frantic father screaming for her to snap out of it. She soon walked showing her father she was O.K. as they neared the car.

"Master Bruce I'm aware you're worried for the boy but if I may remind you that this isn't the first time this kind of thing has occurred."

"I know but it never gets less upsetting Alfred." he said frantic to get to the bat cave. Once they arrived the frantic father hurried to get into his costume and out the cave. Once the man grabbed his keys he was soon out of the garage. The man rode down the street following a tracker he had placed on the boy once he'd been adopted saying how the tracker was rather necessary for situations such as these, eventually the blinking light secede to blink any longer making it seem as if he had been whipped out of existence. This worried the boy's father very much; he hit the machine begging for it to beep again. When it didn't the bat themed hero turned back driving towards the hideout he'd just left.

Robin screamed until his vocal cords gave out. That didn't stop the boy from struggling against the resisting force. The masked man soon arrived at the dark area setting the boy in a cage the kind of cage most made for a dog only bigger and was made to keep little birds in with an everyday padlock that Robin could easily pick if given the right tools. Robin ran as far back as he could attempting to kick the door open as well as he could with the small space. All that he accomplished was having the cage lean forward causing the boy to fall along with it.

"Richard...Or should I say Robin." Slade said with a devilish grin.

"What are you talking about you psychopathic kid napper!" Richard screamed at the man hoping that this was a guess and he wasn't being serious.

"Really 'Richard'." he said sarcastically chuckling a bit.

"How'd you make that assumption?" the boy said amused.

"So Robin just happens to go on vacation the exact same week that the famous Richard Grayson took a week off of schooling over sea to visit his father in Gotham. Yes how indeed." Slade said matter-of-fact. "Plus if your not Robin put on this mask and we'll see." Slade then handed the boy a mask identical to the ones back at Titans Tower. Robin hesitated knowing that once the mask was in place the older man would be positive of his alter ego. Never-the-less if Robin didn't comply Slade would assume and that's just as well. Robin slipped on the mask hopping he'd be stopped by some sort of disturbance in the force or something like that, but he had no such luck in that field. As soon as the mask covered his eyes he could feel the man smirk under his mask with satisfaction.

"See now we can stop this pointless arguing over this and can continue with my plan my boy."

"I already told you Slade I'm not going to be your apprentice! Especially when you keep kid-napping me!" Robin said trying to get his point across.

"That's what you say now but you will be scared to death to leave by the end of this experience my boy." Slade said this as threateningly as he could manage.

"I'm not scared of you Slade!" Robin was quite annoyed at this point, and was now kicking the bars of the cage densely hoping the bars would bend and break. Slade then strutted over to the door way shutting off the dim lights as he did.

"Hey!" Robin shouted in a sense of anger at the man.

Batman knew the way they had shut off the tracker. The same way he had all the times before. They must have created an electric field wherever they had retreating to. Batman laid his head in hands grunting in frustration. Where was his partner? How could he track him now? He was a smart man he could find him if he looked hard enough. With this thought the worried mentor began typing on a computer working on a solution to the problem that had occurred.

* * *

_**Ch 1 now you know its gonna be good and tots put a friend in this x3 ok kate hope you appreciated that**_

_**Oh and you ahould tots comment **_

_**Do it come on do it!**_

_**XP**_


	2. calls

_**Ch 2 here we go right no- wait sorry lets not start that again ok starting **_

_**:D**_

Batman was on patrol searching for his missing son. The boy had been missing for a week now, and getting a bit restless. The hero hadn't slept in 3 days feeling it his responsibility to find the abducted boy. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders he continued typing on the computer, all hope hanging at a thin thread. The thin silver lining diminishing with each failed attempt. He then slammed his forehead against the computers base.

"Master Bruce perhaps it's time for a break, maybe a nap." Alfred requested with a sly grin plastered on his lips.

"I can't I need to find Robin." was Bruce's reply.

"But maybe if you were to how you say 'catch some z's' you would have an easier time thinking." Alfred said this so convincingly that Bruce was forced to agree, plus he was so tired he didn't have the energy to argue with the older man. So relentlessly he walked up to his room passing out as he made contact with the soft black cashmere quilt.

Robin was still locked in the small cell feeling way claustrophobic as he couldn't see a thing in the darkness of the space he was trapped in. the last time he had eaten was four days ago. Even then he felt as if he was dieing from starvation while being consumed by the darkness that surrounded him. Robin was shocked when a dim light shined from the ceiling. Even though it wasn't bright it was still painful to look at as he hadn't seen any sign of the outside world since he'd talked to Slade the first time he got thrown in that damn cell. Thinking this way made the boy wonder miss all he had. Thinking he'd taken his earlier life for granted as he sat blinked trying to adjust to the light above. once he had adjusted he looked up at the man staring down at stuck his tough out at the psychopathic maniac.

"Maybe you need a bit more time in the dark my boy." Slade said turning to the light switch with an annoyed look his face.

"W-." the boy squeaked.

"I suppose are you going to behave?"

Robin shook his head lying. With this the older man opened the cage tearing the boy from the bars. With a small grunt the boy was out in the open feeling like a rusted nail.

Back at Titan's Tower the teen's where looking at the television not a smile in sight as they to where looking for there leader. They where all close to tears, even raven, as they had no leads on finding the boy. Cyborg spoke leading the team in Robin's absence.

"Seeing how we have no leads on his where-a-bouts I suggest we go out and patrol for him." All the other Titan's shook there heads in agreement.

"Incoming call." the computer sounded before the finale Titan stepped out of the room. They all regrouped as the screen lit up showing Batman's stern face on the screen.

"Batman!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Please who is this man of the bat that you speak of?" Starfire said.

"I'm batman Robin's mentor." Batman said looking at the orange tameranian. He smiled not surprised that the young girl didn't know who he was for she hadn't been a member of earth for long.

"So have you found any leads on Robin?" the man said sounding a bit worried as he spoke to the short handed team.

"No we've just decided to patrol from this point forward." Cyborg responded worriedly.

"Good idea I'll follow the example and search for him on foot for a while." with this Batman hung up if only to get another call from an unknown source.

"Incoming video response." The computer beeped. As a picture of a masked man appeared on the screen Batman clenched his fists in anger.

"What do you want? Where is Robin?!" Batman screeched threw clenched teeth.

"Calm down I have your little bird. He's right here." with this Robin came into view. Batman gasped as the boy looked terrible. His hair was matted in all directions, his eyes where half opened as he attempted to speak to his mentor only to find that his vocal cords where strained from under use so all that came out was a squeak and a cough.

"Robin!" Batman said worriedly.

"Don't worry he's alive isn't he?" the demand spawn said as he looked up at the screen above him. "Plus I'm planning on taking very good care of him." the man then put both his hands over the boy's shoulders.

"If you touch him in any way Slade!" with this the cruel man hung up the call leaving the bat to sulk in his sorrows over his lost partner.

Slade turned to the boy looking at him with a look the boy didn't understanding.

"Come now my boy." Slade said leading the boy to a dark room that smelled of soap and tooth paste. The older man switched on the lights showing a big bathroom with a toilet, large shower, and bath.

"Get a shower and meet me outside." Slade told him in an ordering tone. He didn't want his little bird to be messed up and looking as if he had been bathing in slope. Slade then stepped out of the room locking the deadbolt behind him. Robin quickly turned on the water hating the feeling of dirt in his hair. As he shed his clothes feeling relived that he was out of the damp thin cloth he slowly stepped into the cleansing liquid. As Robin felt the warm liquid hit his face he twitched as the sensation hit him running through his head down to his feet. This caused the boy to get hard fast. Robin gripped his member pulling hard until a spray of white was realest. The boy turned off the water completed his shower. He clothed once again with the black boxers he was given. 'weird' he thought as he noted the boxers where all he was provided. He then turned to the black slick sink. As he brushed his teeth assuming the tooth brush was new since there was no sign of use, he then grabbed a brush which was on the opposite side of the mirror, and began running the prickles threw his matted locks. Soon he had removed all the knots from his Raven black hair. Sadly he wasn't provided with any sort of hair gel so his locks hung down past his ears. As he stood to his feet walking towards the door he hesitated when reaching for the door knob. Turning it slowly he stepped out into the next room only to be greeted by a strangers face. Slade wasn't wearing his mask! Robin almost didn't recognize him as he nearly walked past.

"Robin." Slade said getting the boys attention.

"Slade!" Robin said shocked.

"Yes."

"Your not wearing your mask!"

"Indeed I decided that you'll figure it out eventually so what's the point in hiding my face." Slade said sending chills down Robin's back by his casual mood.

"Meet me in the training room in an hour boy." said the older man in a you-had-better-not-be-late sort of tone.

_**END! lol**_

_**XD**_


	3. green fury

_**ch .3 i know right whoop whoop but cerialzley lol lets start this right by saying hi and enjoy**_

_**x3**_

Since Slade hadn't told the younger boy where the training room was Robin was forced to run up and down each hall until he came to a large metallic door way. A sign was pinned to the side saying this was the training room where he was told to meet Slade. As he opened the door seeing the mask less man standing in the middle of the room staring at the boy telling him he was late.

"You're late." Slade said never-the-less.

"You didn't tell me where the training room was so I ran down all the halls looking." Robin said with the slightest hint of sarcasm flowing past his cords. A hand came down smacking the boy hard to the ground.

"Disrespect will not be tolerated my boy." Slade said walking over to the boy pulling him up by a fist full of hair. Robin didn't say a word as he was provided with clothes and shoes. Robin slipped them on without difficulty walking to stand next to the man. The suit was tight enough to show off his abs, all black with a silver 'S' plastered on the chest. Robin stared at the man with a look of horror.

"What the hell Slade!" Robin screeched upset.

"I won't let my reasons be questioned my boy." Slade said as he put both his hands behind his back, "Now let's start your training. Start running." said Slade and Robin did despite his better judgment.

The Titans stared at the screen wishing they had found at least a small hint of the where-a-bouts of their leader soon.

"O.k. time for patrol again." Cyborg said as the television powered down. There where no sighs knowing that all there hope lay in this last desperate attempt to hunt down the small bird. The four team mates ventured to the outside world wanting begging for a clue to Robin. A sign to his location. Anything that would provide a spark of hope in the pit of depression they had created around themselves. As they scoured the city looking for any sign, they stopped; hearing a beeping from the youngest Titans belt. Beast Boy reached into the grey metal belt pulling out his communicator.

"Answer it!" Star screamed seeing as the call was coming from the missing boy's communicator. Beast Boy didn't hesitate as he flipped the lid open looking at the screen.

"Slade." Raven said in her usual monotone with a hint of discussed.

"What did you do with Robin you you clor-bag?!" Starfire screeched in a way that only she could. Her eyes grew green as she stared at the man who now looked more then amused. Well at least he would have if he hadn't snapped the mask on before placing the call.

"Don't worry young girl he's fine." Slade said calm as can be. "In fact he's right here." Slade said as the camera zoomed out reviling a sleeping Robin.

"See?" Slade then put a hand in the boy's hair twirling his fingers in the boy's locks. The boy groaned turning in the opposite direction. The Titans then noticed the costume at which the leader wore. Slade leaned over to stare at the screen he then leaded over kissing the younger boy on the cheek. Robin groaned angrily once again in an annoyed kind of way.

"Do not touch him!" Starfire said hands glowing green as she looked at the small screen that showed her friend in the clutches of a maniac.

"Calm down my small tamerainian I'm not 'planning' on hurting him but if the situation calls for it then I will 'hurt' him in a way that I deem necessary." Slade said with a deviant smirk plastered under his orange mask. The girl on the opposite side of the screen stared back the now fully green girl as a spark of light flew at the screen.

Beast Boy jumped back at the sudden explosion from the girl. Nearly singed by the fire that shot from her eyes.

"Whoa Star calm down." Beast Boy said still shaking from the near death experience.

"If that bad man touches friend Robin in any way I will give him the mean words!" Starfire said pacing the floor. "We must find him fast before it is too late!" Starfire said still pacing having a small panic attack. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned to see the neutral face of the enchantresses pale face, staring back at her she calmed a bit.

"He will be fine no need to worry Robin can take care of himself." Raven stared back at the girl feeling the need to calm her down.

"No no he can not take care of himself with that mad man!" she said a bit calmer as she had stopped pacing in order to look into her friends eyes. She then felt as the tears slid down her cheeks. Beast Boy who had gotten his nerves under control morphed into the face she could not resist. The girl giggled as the boy meowed making the cutest noise as he cuddled into the girl's boot. This cheered the girl up making her feel a bit less worried for the Titan who wasn't present though she continued to frown as she thought about this.

Slade was shocked as the blackness consumed the screen with a volt of bright green. Since Slade saw no need for the mask as the boy already knew his face he snapped the mask off. He then felt the movement of the boy as he shifted his weight. He then opened his eyes to the halfway point noticing the man sitting on the edge of the cot. Slade stared into the tired face of the boy thinking how adorable the boy looked with half opened eyes he never stopped looking at the boy knowing he would never look quite this cute for a while seeing as the boy was normally peaked.

"Wha are ya doin Slade." the boy said rubbing the tired out of his eyes or at least trying to. Slade had that same look he'd had earlier that night. The boy still didn't understand the look the older man gave him as he stared down at the boy.

"Come Robin." the man said.

"Okay…" Robin said following the man down the dank hall. Robin was a bit unnerved as they stood at the frame. Slade opened the door to reveal a dark room with the light turned off. Slade then switched on the lights showing a computer with a large screen. Robin walked in ignoring his better judgment as there was few to no reason for him to trust the older man before him. The Titan did so as the man motioned towards the dark abuse that was the rooms entrance. Robins eyes grew wide as their was a picture on the screen. The image shown was the same one that it had shown the first time he was his apprentice, and had probed his friends, except this one said the name Bruce was sitting in the lower right hand corner of the screen.

_**hey i just wanted to say bye for da moment my pll tht can stand this junk so hope you like it so far**_


	4. Batman's price

_**Srry it took so long on this one its been busy with forever alone day plus I have a party tomorrow and I got mad at a friend for leaving the forever alone club ect. So just srry you dig but here we go now **_

_**x3**_

Robin stared at the screen distaste filling his mouth.

"What did you do?!" the boy asked in a scream.

"I inserted nanoscopic probes in your father or should I say Batman." Slade said strait forward.

"What do you mean Slade?"

"He's your father after finding out your identity it wasn't difficult, but if you disobey me I'll activate the probes and he'll die instantly." Robin held back tears looking up at the screen.

"Come now my boy." Robin followed as instructed not wanting to try the man's patience. They entered a dark room Robin was still a bit unnerved. Slade then switched the lights on revealing a bed hid in the corner of the small room with several cabinets connected to the headboard.

"What's this Slade?" Robin asked questioningly.

"Just a little treat for being so cooperative." the man said staring down at the boy with a sinister smirk. Slade then grabbed the boy throwing the boy down to his back on the orange satin sheets. Robin looked in horror as the man came up on the boy attacking his lips. Robin tried to shake the man wanting him to stop.

"Stop!" Robin screeched a feeble attempt. The man ignored the comment pulling out a small knife. Slade demonstrated how the blade wasn't dull with a slice towards the boys shoulder drawing blood. Robin hissed at the pain. Slade smiled reveling a row of white shining teeth. Robin gasped as the man hit a button causing the boy to be cuffed to the bed. Robin squirmed attempting to escape the cuffs having no such luck. Robin gasped as a gag was placed over his grunting mouth. Robin pulled at the restraints thinking this was it. He had no luck breaking the chains. He then felt a hand on his stomach.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Robin asked a bit panicked as the man tightened the gag. Slade looked down on the boy bringing the knife to the top of his uniform ripping it not minding the pale skin beneath it. Blood slid to the boys sides as his uniform was removed. Seeing the red, which now laced the boy's skin, excited the man. Slade licked the boy down the slice he had created. Wincing at the pain Robin pulled at the restraints.

"Stop Stop Stop!" the boy screamed or at least tried to fearing that he knew the man's plan. Slade then rose to eye level with the boys. Nipping at his neck Slade stuck a hand in the boys Raven hair pulling it back. As the man bit the tip of the boy's nipple earning a slight moan from the boy. He grew hard quick making the boy infuriated at himself. Slade noticed as he began pulling the boys trousers around his ankles.

"Slade! No Slade!" Robin screamed in a desperate finale attempt at escaping the man.

"Stop struggling or I'll activate my probes." Slade said looking up. Robin sat there feeling he had no choose but to comply. Slade then wrapped his gentle lips around the hardened member. Robin screeched in surprise. Several moans following as the man began to suck his shaft. Bobbing his head, the older man hummed around the boy's member causing a sharp moan and a streak of white. Robin shook furiously as the man released the member from the salivating lips. Slade then returned to the boy's lips kissing them furiously. Robin's eyes where far from calm, tears streaming down as he looked up at the man. Slade continued to kiss the younger boy only now harder, biting, as his tough entered the frightened boy's thought.

"Dose this remind you of your little girl-friend Robin?" Slade said causing the tears to fall harder as shut his eyes attempting to shake off the thought but so desperately failing. Slade pulled away from the sobbing boy hitting a button on the controller he'd set on the small table to the right. Robin was roughly turned to his stomach having a rather loud outburst of surprise. All Robin could heard was breathing heavy breathing from behind him. A zipper then sounding causing panic to flurry throughout the boy's body as he shook quickly. Robin then felt the man kiss his neck biting and nipping as he rose to his ear. Robin screamed in delight as the man licked behind his ear. Robin was surprised at the sensitivity.

"Well then we'll have to remember that now won't we." the man whispered. Robin still shaking was surprised as a few objects where pulled from the drawer along side. The man pulled out a tube labeled lube and an object Robin didn't recognize. Slade slathered the lube onto his fingers. Slade then commenced repeatedly sticking one finger into the boy's entry. Robin moaned at the feeling. Soon Slade added another finger to the motion. Robin gripped the chains as he tensed up at the touch. After three additional fingers, the man was fisting the boy causing screams of pain from the small body beneath him. All the boy could see was a world of orange, black, and red. So much red. Soon the man pulled from the boy, hand covered in a thick layer of gel and blood. Slade then grabbed the toy he had retrieved from the drawer along with the lube. Robin still sobbing winced as the object was forced into his entry. Soon the boy had gotten used to the sensation pushing towards the air in an attempt to push it in farther. Slade then leaned onto the tool earning a small cry from the boy as it slide to the tip. Robin panted into the pillow below him feeling the lust of the situation hit him at full force. Soon the boy begged for it to go deeper. The man soon complied grabbing a short stick from the still opened drawer. Robin panted hard as the man used the stick to deepen the plug further. as more red showed. The boys breath deepened as the man licked the boy's sensitive ear lobe. Slade then pulled the plug out of the bird's entry making the younger boy felt empty inside. Robin whimpered at the action causing the man to lead in close.

"Well you're quite horny aren't you? Just like the little slut you are." a new wave of tears hit him knowing it was true. He had acted like an animal in heat. Slade hit a button releasing the boy from his restraints. The boy turned to the side curled in a ball as he realized what had just let happen. The man then grabbed his Raven hair giving him a rough kiss to the lips.

"Remember Robin you let this happen." Slade whispered in the boys ear before pulling back leaving the boy to sulk in the events that had occurred just hours ago. Robin sat sobbing at the edge of the bed rocking slightly as he said to himself.

"All my fault should have fought harder."

_**Poor rob any suggestions for later chapters? I'd luv to hear them**_


	5. pain

_**What is this.. Ch. five Well this is moving slowly but it will be amazing when its complete!**_

_**XD**_

Robin woke to a shake. Robin was shocked as the man in front of him acted as if nothing had happened. "Get dressed." the man told the boy calmly. The first time Robin moved or at least attempted to the pain hit him starting at his entry. Robin lay winced in pain gripping his head.

"Hurry now Robin." Robin stood despite the pain slipping on the outfit keeping an eye on the masked man thinking he would jump him (which was quite possible) if he turned away. The man never took his eyes off the bloody teen admiring his prize. Robin looked back staring up at the man infuriated by how calm the man seemed. He was clean, spotless, standing tall while the boy was bloody, ripped, and demolished from the inside out. Once Robin had successfully gotten the costume on over his ripped flesh he fell back falling to the floor in a heap.

"Come now Robin." said the man "Don't be lazy."

"Lazy, you practically ripped me open from the inside earlier, and I'm being lazy?!" Robin cried tears flowing down his flushed pale cheeks. Robin felt as a boot landed on his back followed by a hand in his hair.

"I will not tolerate disrespect my boy, do you want to go again?! I have more toys you know." This made Robin bite his lower lip fearing of what would happen, truly believing the villains words. Robin and Slade sat in silence until the older man dropped his head with a thud. Slade took the boot from the boy's back pulling him up by the rim of his shirt nearly choking the boy. Gagging as he was raised to his feet Robin turned looking up at the man. Robin nearly crumbled to his knees once he was released. Slade noticed as he caught the boy wonder in his strong muscular hands, he then held the boy up as he slowly released. This time Robin was able to steady his weight leaning his legs together. Able to keep his balance Slade stepped away from the quivering boy.

"Let's go then." the armored man said looking down at the teen.

"Where?" Robin asked worried by what the answer could be.

"You belong to me now and I expect you to do what's asked of you without question so 'lets go'" Slade said a bit annoyed by his new property. Robin followed knowing the man would do the absolute worst if given the opportunity. Slade stopped at a door which quickly slid to the left allowing access to a room at witch consisted of a thrown like chair positioned to face a large screen on the opposite side of the room.

"Do I have a mission?" the boy asked as he limped into the room after the man.

"No this time around you won't have missions until I'm sure all believe your dead. You can't possibly believe I would share my bird with those who don't know how to take care of him; did you?" Slade said as he turned to the thrown in the middle of the room. Robin felt a deep pain in his lower chest felling that he would be stuck with the man until his father discovered he was probed. Robin breathed heavy as the man came down to whisper in his ear.

"It's ok Robin I don't mind taking 'care' of you while you stay here." the man spoke sending a chill up the teens back as he put emphasis on the word 'care'. Knowing what Slade meant by the shallow words Robin stiffened . Slade sat in the large chair motioning for the boy to follow. Robin did standing tall as he approached the now sitting man (or as tall as he could with the pain in his lower abdomen). Slade then waved his hand telling the boy to step closer. Robin did taking small steps towards the man. Slade grabbed the boys arm pulling him close. The villain grabbed the boy's waist wrapping a rope around his thin timed neck. Robin struggled as a knot showed in the thick rope.

"What the hell Slade?!" Robin screamed expecting an explanation from the bastard who had just assaulted him.

"I wouldn't want my belongings to get lost now would I?" Robin tried pulling away from the man infuriated as the demonized man tugged at the rope pulling the boy into his lap. Robin grunted as he was pinned down to the mans pelvis. Robin continued to struggle until a threat was thrown his way.

"Robin remember I hold all the cards here." Robin stopped struggling knowing it was the truth, he held no cards, he had nearly no hope left other than the small chance that his friends would locate his dim light in the dark cave he was lost in. Slade pulled out a remote clicking a button causing the screen to power on. After clicking a few additional buttons a man the boy had missed dearly popped up onto the large screen.

"Robin!" He screamed shocked to see the teen.

"Bruce!" screamed the boy who had somehow forgetting the restraint that had been placed around his neck just seconds before. Slade tugged the rope causing the boy to gag as he fell to his back.

"Robin!" Bruce screamed once again running to the screen as the boy was pulled by the neck back to the older man's thrown.

"You sick bastard!" Bruce yelled truly wishing he could kill the man before him.

"Calm yourself Bruce he's alive isn't he?" Slade replied with a smirk down towards the shaking boy lying at his feet. Robin foamed from the mouth as the pain once again hit him causing pain to occur as he began spazing out hitting his head on the base of the thrown. Bruce watched terror shown in his sorrowful eyes.

"Robin you have to calm down!" Bruce attempted.

"No No No! Hurts to bad!" Robin screamed tears falling down his cheeks.

"What the hell did you do to him you cruel heartless bastard!"

""No No No!" Robin continued to screech.

"Shhh my boy." Slade then gripped the boy's raven hair causing him to scream from the painful sensation adding to the pain he already had he then was pulled into a sharp kiss causing blood to trail from his bottom lip. Bruce watched as the man violated the younger boy with a fury. Slade pulled from the bird turning to the screen a load thud sounded as Robin's head fell to the hard grey cement flooring.

"Don't you touch him damn it!" looking in disgust at the orange and black mask staring up at him.

"Too late." Robin said quiet a new stream of tears falling from his sorrowful face.

"Oh god Robin I'm so sorry I-" Bruce was then interrupted by a cry from the timid boy's thought. This caused Bruce to tear up suddenly feeling the full force of the younger boy's cries.

"Slade you sick bastard I swear when I get done with you you'll wake up with a breathing tube!" the man threatened.

"Say bye my prize." Slade said staring at the teen.

"No wait Rob-" Bruce was then cut off from the communication as Slade hit the button cutting off the call. Robin sat crying with his hands on head. Slade then stood grabbing the rope as he tugged the boy down the hall hearing coughs and gags as he walked towards the same room from the night before.

_**What did you guys think? I mean I can't say how bad it sucked so you have to X3 lol so tell me ur views suggestions what in doing wrong and how I could improve.!tell me plz!**_

_**x3**_


	6. nightmares

_**Ok ch. six yayah skill juju so get ecited get pumped im pumped so GET PUMPED! Whoo kk lez go x3**_

Robin walked with the man fearing he knew the result. Robin stood at the doorway as Slade motioned for the boy to enter. Robin did so feeling as if when he did the ground beneath his aching body would crumble under the weight. He screeched as Slade gripped his arm pulling him along.

"Come now there will be no time for that now will there?" Slade said rather annoyed at the boy for his ill rational fears. Robin was thrown to the same bed from the night before. Slade kissed the teen softly on his pale cheek. Slade then turned to the left hitting a button causing a wall to open.

"Come now my little bird." Slade said watching the boy follow towards the dark space. "This is where you'll sleep." Slade switched on the light reviling a cot consumed in a sea of grey. Robin stepped to the cot felling the ruff clothe with his smooth hand. Robin then sat on the clothe finding it to be most incompatible against his clothed skin. Slade turned exiting the unwelcoming room not missing the lights as they shut off behind him. Robin sat on the cot felling the darkness consuming his body. Robin laid down on the uncompromisable bedding drifting into sleep as he covered his eyes in his hands imagining he was any where then where he was.

Robin dreamed of a barbeque in the park with his friends. He and Starfire sat on the bench sharing a box of popcorn, Beast Boy was grilling tofu dogs as he spoke to Cyborg. Raven was meditating in the shade of a tree. This is when the dream turned rogue. Raven fell from here levitation in a heap looking around with a worried glare.

"What is wrong friend Raven?" Star asked worried for the dark mistress's sudden actions. The floor beneath the Titans suddenly shook causing Beast Boy to fall burning his hand on the hot stove.

"Ahhh!" screamed the boy grabbing his burnt hand. Tears ran down his face as something arose from the black plague.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Yes." the older man stated. Slade then shot a black orb from his hands causing the sorceress to be consumed by the black goop. All Robin heard was a scream as Beast Boy was hit by a ball of the same substance. Cyborg yelled as the goo crawled up his leg eventually covering him completely. The only ones left where Robin and Star staring in horror as there friends depleted. Robin was gripping his companion for dear life. It had all happened so fast.

"Robin the more you fight it the worse it becomes. Haven't you learned from your father?" Bruce suddenly appeared in Robin's line of vision. "Well maybe it's time you did. Slade said now seeming 20 stories high to the teen who watched horrified. Slade then pulled the detonator from his glove not even caring to warn the boy as he slammed his thumb onto the device. Robin's adoptive father began glowing red as he fell to the ground pulling a hand to his stomach. Robin tried to run to the man only to discover he was being held down by someone. He turned meeting a devilish glare from the girl he had been holding just moments before. Robin was shocked when the girl pulled him into a rough kiss. Robin tried to break the kiss closing his eyes feeling the kiss wasn't Stars. Tears came from the boy wonders eyes. Once Robin whipped the tears he realized they where red and thick. 'Blood' he realized as the blood slowly trickled down his soft cheeks. Robin stopped shaking his head as he opened his eyes feeling the atmosphere had somehow changed. Robin panicked doing all in his power to escape as instead of Starfire, Slade stood in front of him sucking the life out of him. Robin pulled away as the ground gave way letting him fall through a whirl of orange and black. He then felt floor as he landed hard on the dense floor. He then felt a hand on his arm, looking up he saw Bruce attempting to save the boy. Robin then felt another hand on the opposite arm. He was now being pulled by both arms becoming stretched thin. The challenger who had grabbed his other arm was evil itself as he looked down on the teen pulling harden. Bruce lost grip as the boy was pulled from his father as he was pulled through a cloud of smoke loosing sight of the life support of the hand. He turned suddenly in black and orange looking up at the victorious man on his hands and knees. Robin felt as if he was watching from a distance watching the event take place red tears still falling. Robin watched as he unzipped the mans pants finding his hardened member easily. Robin shut his eyes as he heard moans of delight from both the boy and Slade escaping their lips.

Robin woke up feeling tears streaming down his closed eyes. Slade sat on the edge of the bed shaking the teen both hands on shoulders. Robin leapt back falling from the bed as he faced his nightmare.

"Robin calm down!" screamed Slade at the panicked teen before him.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked in a harsh whisper.

"I heard screaming and thought you where dying. So I came in here to see if you where all right." said the man in a low monotone. "It's ok though you just had a nightmare." Robin whipped his tears relieved that that's the only substance he found. Robin crawled up to the cot surprised when a hand shot to his arm.

"Come with me Robin." Robin followed the man, pale faced, out of the dark room. Robin was then picked up causing the boy to scream in horror.

"Shhhh Robin it's going to be ok." Slade said staring down at the boy as he threw him to the bed.

"You'll be sleeping here tonight." slade said turning. before the tired teen could protest he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Yay ok so eithier this next chapters going to be horrid of its going to be pg 13 so cant wait plz send me the num nums or feed back! and i shall do all the suggested 'content' in later capers at least tht ive received and tht have become a necessity so i gess if there good lol**_

_**x3**_


	7. watch

_**this be chapter 7 one little person who enjoys slash will be very happy cause im tots using there idea!**_

_**x3**_

Robin woke rising in the soft bed. For the slightest amount of time Robin protested with himself about weather to wake or to just lie for an hour or two hoping to not be disturbed. Robin's hyperactive side won the battle telling the teen to move. Robin listened to the voice ringing in his head as he walked over to the one door that was visible, clicking a button causing the metal to slide to the left. Robin was shock as Slade pushed through the door grabbing the boy by the arm tugging him towards the ground in a heap.

"Ahh." Robin screamed hitting the ground face first.

"Robin don't leave this room unless given permission!" Slade said screaming in the boys ear. Slade stood up allowing the teen to get to his hands and knees before gripping his hair in order to pull him to his feet. Robin made a few grunts of dis

approved. "What the Hell Slade!" Robin said having a sudden outburst of rebellion. Slade jumped where Robin stood gripping his head in pain.

"Robin if I may make a suggestion I don't suggest mutiny." Slade whispered once again gripping the boy's hair in one hand violently.

"Fu-Fuck off." Robin whispered harshly. Slade slammed the boy to the wall cupping his chin. Robin looked at the man with a glare that could scare a hell-hound. Slade put his forehead to the boy's breathing heavy as he looked down on the teen. Slade pecked the boy's cheek licking his lips in the most sexual way. Robin shook his head violently attempting to break from the hand pulling at his hair. Slade pulled away slamming the boy's head one last time as he did so. Robin moved from the wall as his hair was released from the tightened grasp. Robin was pale and breathing heavy as he stared into the eye of his attacker.

"Do not leave this room unless requested of you." Slade said in a warning tone. "Now come we have training." Robin followed at a distance after the man. The man stopped turning to a grey door on his right. Once the pair entered the entry Robin saw a large room at which contained weights, punching bags, and a large elliptical.

"Let's start with your stretches." said the man. Robin stretched doing the splits. Into a hand-stand only to go into a back-bend stretching out his spine.

"30 sit-ups." said the man who watched as Robin easily completed. Soon his stretches where complete, and Slade then got started with there battle training.

"Ok now here." Slade said throwing a bow-staff towards the boy. The staff made Robin feel at peace more protected.

"Now Robin, lets fight." Robin trusted putting all his weight into the thrust.

"Robin don't focus on force focus on accuracy." Slade said noticing the mistake. Robin brought the staff down going for the mans head which Slade easily dodged. The mad-man struck the teen hard to the back of the head watching as the boy fell to the concert with a thud. The vulnerable boy caused Slade's hormones to go insane as he grabbed the boy bye the back of the head holding him to the wall with his pelvis. Robin tried to protest, but before he had the chance the man was on his lips biting as he seemed to be attempting to choke the petrified teen with his tough. Slade then stuck a needle in the boys thin neck watching as he fell to the floor in a heap.

Robin woke to the sound of voices a voice he had heard many times in the past.

"Batman?!" he said aloud catching the attention of the chatting elders.

"Robin!" said his former mentor.

"Awe Robin bout time you woke from your nap." Slade said causing the boy wonder to turn his way noticing the look he feared the most, lust. Robin tried to jump from the bed only to discover he was chained yet again to the posts.

"Calm down my boy I've restrained you so that you wouldn't run away." Slade said these words in a teasing tone.

"If you touch him I'll rip your heart out threw your thought!" Bruce screamed sending daggers through the screen as he stared deathly at the man.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Slade said turning to the boy, not minding to hang up on the call with the infuriated man. Once the villain came up on the shaking boy he slammed to the boys aching lips

Slipping his tongue past the boy's teeth. Robin panicked thrashing on the bed. Slade only climbed to the boys stomach holding the boy down.

"Slade stop!" the viewer said staring down in horror.

"Your right we should call his team as well." Slade said pulling away from the boy.

"No Slade!" Robin screamed earning a warning glare from the villian.

"Hello Titans."Slade greeted.

"Slade where's Rob?!" asked BB his whole team sat on the couch watching.

"Right here don't worry." the camera showed Robin struggling against the chains that held him there.

"Slade what are you-" Star started cut off as the man went back to his prize. As the older mans tongue slid into his companions throat yet again Robin shook his head immediately finding a hand in his hair pulling him down. Robin felt tears strem down his face as the man ripped the shirt open causing a chill to hit the boy's naked chest.

"Get off of him you bastard!" Bruce screamed being noticed by the teens on the opposite wall. Slade kissed the boy's chest creating a earthquake to occur in the boy. He shook so furiously that it caused worried glares from his team. Slade continued down the boys chest nipping at his nipples. Robin screeched as his teeth entered the sensitive skin. Slade kissed his little bird down the middle leaving a trail of saliva from lips to belly button. Slade looked down causing the boy to sob harder as he laid a hand over the the terrified teens crotch stroking it softly. This caused Robin to become hard fast at which the man noticed kissing the boy roughly still rubbing his crotch Slade licked his lips looking down at the petrified boy's covered crotch. The man smile as he sunk to the black tights gripping the waist band.

"No Slade stop!" Robin screamed once again thrashing on the bed like a maniac. Robin for the second time that day felt a prick in his shoulder. The boy expected to pass out right there only to find his eyes didn't droop. He laid feeling loopy as the needle stabbed his arm. The boy continued to thrash as hard as he could seeing as the drug Slade had injected into him had weakened his movements.

"No." Robin squeaked out the plead. Slade gripped the waist band of the black tights pulling down enough to see the boys hardened member. Slade wrapped his salivating lips around the boys member earning a moan. Robin still struggling against the touch as much as possible with the drug he had been injected with. Robin moaned as the man bobbed his head feeling vibrations around his member. Robin cried hating his hormones for the outburst. His friends sat of the couch horrified as they watched the events taking place. Beast Boy and Starfire sat crying hard while Raven and Cyborg looked angry as hell. Robin then felt the man pull away flipping him to him stomach.

"Slade stop!" Bruce screamed hating the man. Robin only sat crying hoping the roof would cave in and it would be over.

"It's far to late to stop." was all Slade said in reply. Bruce watched in horror as the man unzipped his tight pants releasing his member.

"Ahhhh!" Robin screamed feeling the pain of the man slamming into his entry. Robin screamed and cried feeling pain spike into his entry as the man repeatedly slammed down. Robin gripped hchains as he felt the man coming close. Slade came inside the smaller weaker teen feeling a small shake despite the drug. Slade pulled from the hero whispering in his ear.

"Good boy."

"You sick basterd I swear I'll be the one ripping out that damn throat!" Bruce said once he'd gotten over his shock at the scene.

"How could you?" questioned Beast Boy tears still running down his cheeks.

"Robin has he done this before?" Cyborg asked still having a horrified look on his lips. This caused the boys to cry harder telling the older teen that he had.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Robin whispered.

"No Robin you didn't do anything its not your faults it-" Bruce was the interrupted by the kidnapper.

"Yes it is his fault he could have fought a little harder." Robin sobbed loudly feeling it was the truth.

"Why me?!" he screamed hitting his head to the backborad hoping to just die.

"Say bye Robin." Slade said calmly.

"Bye." the teen whispered knowing nothing else to say as the calls where disconnected. Slade grabbed the boy bridle style lifting him to his chest. Robin was lowered to the ruff material of the cot.

"I'll come to escort you to training in an hour." the man said switching the lights off as he exited the room.

_**hope you liked the rape call Robinloverforeve i only did it for you**_

_**x3**_


	8. slipping away

_**Ch.8 this ones a doozy so get exited I know you'll luv it**_

_**Cx**_

Robin stood hand on knees as he caught his raged breath. Slade walked over to the boy edging him on.

"Is that the best you've got Robin? I expect more from you." Robin jumped up running to the man swinging a fist attempting to upper cut his chin. Slade easily dodged quickly grabbing the hero's arm twisting it back pushing him to the floor.

"Focus Robin." Slade encouraged leaning down close to Robin's ear. Robin jumped spinning around landing on the demon's back in a heap.

"Excellent Robin." Slade said standing strait up causing the teen to fall on his back with oomph. "Come now my boy." Slade said following the villain to a steal door. Robin backed away running in the opposite direction once Slade slide the door open.

"Now there will be none of that now Robin." Slade said grabbing the boy's naked waist. "Remember I can go again Robin." Slade whispered pulling the boy close. Robin stopped struggling feeling he'd regret it later. The man tossed the boy to a bed face down. Slade walked to the boy grabbing his arm quickly snapping on four hand-cuffs to each limb.

"What are you doing Slade?!" Robin asked having learned that things could always get worse from the man.

"You'll see Robin." Slade spoke so calm that it sent chills up the young boy's spine. All Robin could hear was the slightest hiss of burning metal. As the hissing grew louder Robin's panic did as well.

"Calm down Robin it'll only hurt for a moment." Slade said with a sinister smirk.

"Hurt?!" Robin screamed officially panicked. Robin saw from the corner of his eye a burnt metal tip. Robin thrashed hoping not to have the object infusing his delicate skin.

"Calm yourself thrashing will only make it worse and if I mess up I'll just have to try again in a 'very' different spot." Slade looked to Robin's lower half gripping the tights' waist band.

"Slade no Slade!" Robin screamed fearing he knew what the man was targeting. Slade put his hand on the teen's lower back stilling him a bit. Slade then brought the metal to his cheek aiming teasing the boy. As Slade slammed the brander down on the boy he caused a horrid screech to escape the teens pained throat. Robin felt the pain flurry throughout his body. As Slade pulled from the boy setting the brander to the ground as he watched smoke arise. He then turned wiping the boy's cheek with a cool liquid. The liquid immediately cooled the burn filling Robin with relief.

"What the hell Slade?!" screamed the boy. Robin panted hard as Slade responded.

"I've branded you."

"Branded me?!"

"Yes, branded you. I wouldn't want my property to be stolen now would I?" Slade stared at the boy licking his lips satisfied. Soon the man released the quivering boy escorting him to the bedroom since the thought of the boy having his signature burnt to his skin gave the man a rush. Robin walked in hoping to crash on his bed just slip from consciousness. Robin began stepping towards his room wanting to be as far away from the man as possible.

"Where are you going?" Slade stated more than anything.

"To b-bed?" stuttered the boy.

No Robin your not wouldn't you like to take your shower first?" Slade asked.

"I gu-guess." he said feeling the man grip his arm escorting him to the shower.

"Undress." Slade said staring at the teen.

"What?!" screeched Robin staring back at the man.

"Undress." Slade repeated irritated.

"No!" Robin said refusing the man.

"Awe it's ok Robin no reason to be shy." Slade said a bit amused.

"No it's just that I don't want you watching me in the shower!"

"Undress." the older man said as he pulled out a detonator. With this Robin shed the tights stepping into the shower. He felt a rush of pleasure as the warm water hit the back of his sensitive neck. Slade raised an eye-brow hearing the boy moan in delight. Robin quickly stopped himself picking up the bar of soap provided by his captor. Robin roughly scrubbed away the blood that stained his skin shaking as he did so. Slade watched the boy salivating as he did so. Robin noticed wishing the man would disappear into thin air, though he had no such luck in that department. Robin faced the wall imagining he was back in his own shower, in his own room, in his own house. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered the events that had occurred that night. Bruce had seen the horrible act placed upon him. His friends had seen it; they would be disgusted with him they would never look at him the same way again. Robin way soon heaping for breath crying hard as he sobbed feeling the warming water trickle down his face hiding the tears that had fallen. This didn't hide the sounds Slade had heard them.

"Don't be a crybaby Robin." Slade said emotionless. Robin wiped his tears as he turned to the sick man.

"'Don't be a crybaby?!' you just raped me in front of my father, in front of my friends." Robin said this getting quiet on the last few words. The boy felt a hand in his hair as he was forcefully pulled to the shower wall.

"Learn some gratitude my boy. Be glad I haven't killed your father yet." Slade grabbed the boy's waist pushing his forward nipping at the teen's sensitive neck. "I'm not afraid to destroy your insides Robin."

"Fuck off." was Robin's reply. He then felt a tough behind his ear causing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips.

"I warned you Robin." Slade whispered as he bit the hero's neck drawing blood. Tears already fell from his eyes. Slade felt the boy's hips as he rubbed up and down. Slade kneeled down feeling the boy's shaking thighs.

"This will be so much funnier when you're wet." the older man said staring up at the sobbing boy with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. Robin didn't move as the man felt him up knowing he'd be severely punished if he did so.

"Such a good boy, not even putting up a fight." the villain said as he felt between the boys legs. Once Slade grabbed his bass Robin's tears grew heavy. Slade pulled down milking the boy. It didn't take long for the boy's screams of pain to convert to screams of pleasure. Slade noticed turning the boy so he faced the man's lips. Robin moaned loudly arching his back once lips where on his hardened member. Slade bobbed his head from tip to bass looking to the boy as he arched painfully as he moan towards the ceiling. Slade pulled away hearing a wimpier exit the pale lips. Slade stood roughly kissing the soft lips sucking at the blood he had caused. Lust took over as Robin dueled for dominance in the kiss. Slade easily won the battle sucking the life from the boy's lungs. Robin dropped to his knees wrapping his lips around the man's hardened. Robin caused moans as he slowly bobbed back and forth felling the lust at large. Robin was soon grabbed by his Raven locks as Slade trusted forward causing the boy to cough roughly. Slade felt as the vibrations ventured to his bass screaming in delight. Robin stood from the member kissing the man roughly again as he spoke seductively into Slade's ear.

"Wouldn't this go smoother in the bedroom?"

"Quite right." walking to the bed was heavenly as Robin was in Slade's arms attacking his lips. Robin sat pinned to the bed breathing heavy. The boy pulled from the man whispering in the mans ear.

"Fuck me." Robin said nipping the mans ear as he pulled away. Slade pulled the boy to the side of the bed allowing him to hang from the side. Slade then positioned himself to hit the boy's sweet spot on the first run. Slamming in he caused a pleasant scream from the man. Robin melted as the man repeatedly slammed into the boy's entry. Slade pulled from the boy sticking a large object into his entryway causing an orgasm from the man as the object began vibrating. Robin's member ached with pleasure. Whimpering he turned to the man who shook his head.

"No I want to see if you can come without any help." Slade said causing the boy to pout. Robin screeched as the villain grabbed the teen's pelvis pushing in hard. Robin screamed in delight as the man entered him repeatedly causing the man to relive his pained member spraying in short bursts. Slade rode the boy quickly coming inside him filling the boy's insides with the white spray.

As Slade pulled from the boy gripping his shoulder he tossed the boy onto the sheets whispering into the ear of the panting boy.

"Remember you asked for it." Robin quivered as he sat on the bed rocking back in forth holding his legs as he gripped his legs repeating the words. "All my fault." Robin then realized the man had succeeded in his mission. The man had destroyed him from the inside out. Robin's sanity was going.

He was slipping away.

_**Yay I luv this chapter lol poor rob tell me what you think kk and you should tots follow for my updates. thx for the idea of branding Aguna**_

_**:P**_


	9. Tenticals'

_**OMG you guys are going to luv this one I thought this would be amazing so I had to do it! Your gonna luv it!**_

_**XD**_

Slade nipped the younger boy's ear waking him from his restless sleep with a screech. Robin was shocked as he was immediately carried bridle style out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked having not yet recovered from his daze.

"A place I think you'll find rather 'fun'" Slade said putting length on the last word. Robin struggled knowing this couldn't be good.

"Remember Robin, the detonator, your father." Robin ceased his struggling feeling tears fall from his face hitting the floor with a splash. Slade wiped the hot liquid from the boy's damp cheeks. Robin closed his eyes turning his head to the side in a weak attempt at dodging the mans touch. Slade walked to a door getting the boy's attention. Slade threw the boy into a small room with a small ground pool off to the side. Slade then exited the room causing a loud bang from the heavy door. Robin stood confused walking towards the small body of water. Once Robin reached a short ladder he cautiously began to climb. Robin was almost halfway up when a large creature attacked him landing on his face. The teen felt as the slimy creature wrapped around his limbs holding him steady. 'Tentacles?' Robin thought to himself turning his head to the side in order to get a better view of his attacker. 'An octopus?' Robin question looking to the huge creature who far outsized the boy yet had tentacles that where about the size of his arm all the way around. The animal had wrapped all his tentacles around the boy's limbs holding him so that their was no escape. Robin was extremely uncomfortable since the older man hadn't given him a change of clothes and he was in the nude. Robin struggled against the slimy creature feeling the water drip from the eight armed animal, onto his pale skin. Robin shook as his legs where pulled apart by the large creature. Robin screeched in delight as the creature rubbed a tentacle over his entryway. The octopus slid a slick arm down the teen's throat causing gags and coughs to escape. Robin gasped as the slimy animal opened his legs farther. The crazed animal slid a wet tentacle into the boy causing him to panic. He thrashed causing the animal to hold tighter in order to stop the movement. Robin moaned stopping the struggle as the creature pulled the tentacle out and repeatedly shoved it into the boy over and over again. Robin panted going limb with lust as the creature continued adding another tentacle to the motion. Robin's back arched in pleasure as he watched the octopus pound both arms into his entry pulling it apart as he did so. Robin's eyes widened as a larger tentacle slammed down inside the boy's body causing a screech to escape from his rasping lips. Repeated times the creature slammed into the boy causing more blood to escape his entryway and fall to the ground causing a puddle beneath them. Robin then felt the same tentacle return to his mouth shoving into the heavily breathing teen. Robin felt as an arm from his entry ventured to his front touching the tip of Robin's hardened member. The boy huffed salivating feeling the saliva escape him. Robin was shocked as the tentacle seemed to push into the member. Robin salivated as cum squirted onto the tentacle violating him. Soon the tentacle released his mouth replaced by the one that had been focusing on his member Robin then felt the tentacle enter his lips bringing the taste of cum along with it. Robin sat legs still spread felling the creature enter all three tentacles entering at the same time. The sensation was over whelming robins eyes filled with lust. Robin came again as the animal added yet another tentacle to the sensation. Robin went limp once his limbs were released unable to move. The creature then ventured to the entry with all eight arms from the creature fighting for entry. Robin was shocked as the ceiling opened dropping yet another slim covered octopus into the room. The octopus slithered to the boy joining the opposite creature already at work. Sixteen arms went in and out of the boy causing the boy to moan loudly. Two arms slid to his member wrapping around the bass. Robin arched in pleasure as the animal rubbed up and down on the boy's hardened cock causing cum to squirt from his tip. Robin saw as one animal went to his front slipping a tentacle into his member while the other repeated the action with all eight tentacles in his main entry. Soon another one of the delightful creatures fell from the roof attacked the lustful boy's lips. Robin was now covered in come from head to toe panting as the creature at his main entry opened the hole yet again. Soon Robin screamed in delight as three sets of tentacles fought for dominance inside the boy.

Robin panted hard as the creatures fled the scene wobbling to a hole that had appeared on the left wall. Robin sat exhausted from the experience panting hard.

"Good show Robin." Slade said causing the boy to realize the man was standing over head. "I said you'd find it fun didn't I?" Robin was ashamed at his behavior. His head hung low as he was lead to the room sobbing loudly. Slade noticed this as he took the boy into his arms kissing him softly causing the young boy to sob harder into the villains shoulder. Slade slid a hand over the boy's hair petting him with a sense of care. Robin cried a bit confused by the man's actions, but at the moment Robin could care less. Slade had once again mentally and physically destroyed him. Robin cried recalling the previous events, he cried because Slade had seen, he cried because he knew the only way that was possible was if Slade had recorded it, but mostly he cried from the sense that there was nothing he could do,

He was trapped with the man possibly forever.

_**OK wow I have issues x3 ok so?! I need to know what you thought I have to know it's important to me so send me some messages!**_

_**Cx**_


	10. pizza

_**Ch 10 yay! Enjoy and this one has like no sladin so its kind dull just jkin seriously its kool so enjoy**_

_**-.-**_

_**Robin sat holding his legs to his chest feeling as the tears fell from his damp eyes. Robin rocked back and forth as Slade sat at his side holding him close.**_

_**"Shh Robin it'll be ok remember it's only wrong if you liked it." Slade lending the boy a sinister smirk. Robin's cries grew louder as he recalled that he did like it.**_

_**"Bu-but I-I did li-like it!" Robin said now sobbing onto the man's stomach. Slade lied back allowing the boy to do so.**_

_**"Bestiality Robin really, Beast Boy would be ashamed." the villain said obviously enjoying this.**_

_**"He'll hate me! I don't see how I could face him after enjoying such a thing! I don't see how I could face any of them." the young teen whispered the last words tears growing heavy on the clothe beneath him.**_

_**"It'll be ok my boy you can stay with me." Slade said smirk growing as he heard the boy's response.**_

_**"Can I really?"**_

_**"Of course you can stay for as long as you wish I'll take care of you." Slade then kissed the boys forehead looking down at the quacking teen.**_

_**The pair sat on the satin sheets holding each other for maybe an hour before Slade picked the boy up carrying him out of the room bridal style.**_

_**"Where are we going?" Robin asked surprising Slade by the calm in his voice.**_

_**"Where going out to eat tonight." Slade said with a smile. Robin gripped his stomach just realizing how hungry he truly was. Slade sat the boy on the edge of the bed strutting to the closet. The older man soon returned to robin's side holding a pair of jeans with holes in various places, a black T-shirt, and a pair of black converse. Robin didn't question why the man had clothes in his size not wanting to upset the villain. Once Robin had the clothes provided slipped on Slade escorted him to the exit grabbing a scarf on the way out. Robin was shocked by how well the scarf hide his features yet that it didn't look out of place The younger boy walked down the street behind the man knowing that the man would prefer that instead of him walking alongside.**_

_**"Richard come now what's the point of walking with someone if you're not walking 'with' them?" Robin ran to the man as he began walking alongside his companion. "Now isn't that better?" Slade questioned a sly grin placed upon his features. Robin smiled as well not feeling like a prisoner in that instant. Slade patted the boy's head pleased by the smile. They walked until they reached a large pizza shop. Robin was pumped he hadn't had pizza in forever. Slade had known the boy would be pleased by there destination for he had plotted this adventure long before he had even caught Robin. You see Slade loved planning, loved the thrill of a plan gone right. Slade shivered with delight at the thought, entering the shop. Robin walked in with the man hoping; praying no one would recognize him as Robin, but instead as just another pedestrian going out to eat. A wave of relief hit him once he realized that's what they saw. The pair continued to walk to the cashier who waited with a small smile towards the two.**_

_**"How may I take you order?" asked the woman with brown curled hair.**_

_**"Well, aren't you going to order Richard?" Slade said with an amused look plastered on his face. Robin's eyes widened showing off his dazzling blue eyes.**_

_**"Going to order?" the teen repeated.**_

_**"Yes I figured you can pick since you haven't been exactly 'out' in quite a while. Anything you want except anchovies those are just revolting." Slade shook his head disgusted.**_

_**"Ok no anchovies." Robin laughed surprised at the mans action. He then turned to the clerk.**_

_**"One large cheese pizza please."**_

_**"You're the daring one aren't you Richard." Slade laughed before walking to a large booth. Robin followed sitting across from the older man letting his eyes wonder. Robin watched as a boy played air hokey with a friend. Robin sighed as he looked at the two remembering his friends fighting over which pizza topping they should get having a flashback in that moment.**_

_**"No we can't get sausage what about 'vegetarian' don't you understand?" Beast Boy asked sparing an annoyed glare in the older boy's direction.**_

_**"Well nobody wants the tofu junk either!" screamed the half tin teen.**_

_**"It tastes just like meat!"**_

_**"It's not anything like meat!"**_

_**"You're right its better then meat!"**_

_**"Why you lit-" Cyborg was cut off by a crash in the distance. Robin jumped from the table into a fighting stance as dozens of Slade bots appeared out of a cloud of mist.**_

_**"GO TITANS!" Robin screamed ready for the fight yet to come. The teens ran towards the upcoming hazard. Starfire flew ahead throwing bolts at the heard of robots running towards the team. Robin pulled out his bo-staff retracting it as he did so. Beast Boy shifted from a cheetah into a T-Rex flailing his head down upon the hard metal. Cyborg shot the blue energy from his weapon built into his arm hitting several masked robots. Robin turned to see Raven, fighting hard, covering the robots in black energy. Raven was then knocked out as one of the sly enemies snuck up behind knocking her out with a brick from a fallen building.**_

_**"Raven!" cried Beast Boy who ran to her side almost immediately being tackled to the ground with a thud. Robin looked to his left just in time to see Cyborg being strangled with a chain. Robin turned to Star who looked down in horror as the older boy feel to the ground in a heap. Starfire was too distracted to notice the robot who grabbed her foot pulling her to the ground. Robin ran to the fallen hero just in time to see a knife slid thru her chest. Robin crashed to his knees tears flowing from his eyes as he kneeled next to his best friend holding her in his arms. Robin was soon pulled back feeling a rope on his waist. Robin didn't notice as the sight before him was breaking him in the worst possible way. Robin was pulled holding his friend sobbing into her shoulder. Robin then felt as the metal fens' tightened his hold on the rope. RobIn couldn't breath as the rope grew tighter threatening to break his ribs in two.**_

_**Robin was awoke from his flashback as he felt hands shaking his shoulders violently.**_

_**"Richard?!" screamed a distant voice. Robin then realized he couldn't breathe. Bringing his hands to his thought attempting to suck in the air his lungs screamed for.**_

_**"Richard breath!" Slade screamed as he pressed on the blue boy's chest.**_

_**"Breath!" Robin then felt soft lips on his causing a surge of panic to run through him. Robin coughed feeling the thing he wanted most, air. Slade pulled back stroking the boys Raven locks as he did so. Robin opened his eyes seeing a crowd around him. He sat feeling weak as he began to stand.**_

_**"Are you ok kid?" asked a stranger off to the side.**_

_**"Ya I'm fine." Robin said panting hard.**_

_**"Good." Slade said in relief which confused Robin to no end. Robin slid into the booth motioning for the man to do so as well.**_

_**"I not letting my pizza night be ruined by something as dumb as this so let's eat." Robin said with a sly smirk. Slade looked at the boy smiling back as he looked at the smile that melted his insides. Slade sat across from the boy.**_

_**"Let's."**_

_**Ok that was just a chill chapter I mean I think the last few chapters had slading so I hope thts all right with everyone but cerialsly what did I do wrong? Suggestions and Robinloverforeve well get to ur idea in the end kk **_

_**;P**_


	11. animal in heat

_**Sladin! Ok just sladin!**_

_**X3**_

Robin laid on the cloth feeling as the man licked his stomach causing the boy to cringe.

"What's wrong my little bird it's obvious you don't mind this seeing as how your not struggling or telling me to stop." Slade gave a smile towards his dish. Robin felt tear slip from his eyes knowing this was true, he hadn't been struggling not because he agreed with the touches from the older man, but because he felt he had no choice but to cooperate. Robin felt as if the sex crazed man would hurt him less if he didn't struggle. Thought, no preyed, the man would go easy on him just this once. Slade said nothing more to the quivering boy returning to the task at hand. Slade licked the boy's neck causing a cry to be heard from Robin. Slade loved the way this had turned out loved how the boy was no longer against his touch, how he got sounds instead of kicks and thrashes. Robin laid on the soft sheets eyes shut tight yet still allowing tears to flow all the same. All Robin wished was for Slade to hurry and get it over with, all he wanted was for it to be done with. Slade now towering the young teen sitting on his pelvis eyes full of lust. He continued to nip at the boy's neck feeling the vibrations as the boy shook wildly. Slade then pulled back staring at the boy longing for his touch.

"Robin, open your eyes." Slade ordered. As the boy did so Slade sent out another command. "I want you to like it."

"What?!" Robin said a bit outraged at the request.

"Pretend you like it or I'll kill your father." Slade said coldly.

"How." Robin said in a defeated tone telling Slade he had won.

"Have you ever seen a animal in heat?"

"Yah why?"

"Act like that." Robin cried louder feeling he had no choice but to obey pulling the man in to a rough kiss fighting the man for dominance. Slade smiled feeling satisfied as he easily won the battle. Robin pulled away nipping at the older mans neck sobbing quietly. Slade gripped the boys waist pulling him close to his chest. Robin shed his clothes feeling like a cheap prostitute. Slade was soon naked as well feeling as the boy gripped his buff shoulders kissing him once again. Slade loved the taste of the tears which coated the young teens lips driving him mad. Robin hated what he had to do, he had to save his father, he had to. Robin dove towards the mans shaft bobbing his head back and forth slowly. The sobbing boy then felt a hand in his hair as the villain pushed him down towards the bass causing gags from the boy's throat. Robin continued never-the-less vibrating around the man's member earning a moan from the older man. Robin was disgusted as the villain came in his mouth causing a new wave of tears to form. Robin swallowed the load pleasing the older man to no end. Slade grabbed the teens neck pulling him to his hands and knees. Robin closed his eyes fearing he knew the action the man would take. Robin then felt hands on his shoulders steadying the shaking boy. At that moment Robin did feel like an animal in heat. He hated himself to no end for the small spark of excitement he felt in that moment. Slade stuck a finger in the boys entry causing a moan to sound. Slade pulled it out half-way before shoving back hard. Robin's back arched at the action hating him self for getting hard almost immediately. Slade added the rest of his fingers to the motion skipping to the best part. Robin arched feeling a fist enter him causing moans and pants to escape the boy. Slade pulled the fist out causing the boy to whimper. Robin felt emptiness fill him. Slade smiled at the noise aiming at the boy. Slade then shoved into the boy causing a scream of pleasure to escape the young teen. Robin didn't even care anymore as he pulling away from the man. Slade watched as the boy turned tackling him to the bed with a smirk plastered on his lips. Robin's eyes showed of lust and a bit of insanity towards the man. Slade laid on the black sheets as he watched the boy sit sliding to the bass of his shaft. Slade moaned at the action gripping the sheets. Robin continued to bob to the tip and back down countless times earning moans as he did so. Robins legs pumped at the action. Robin came on the sheets seeing it clearly white on black. Slade moaned as the boy slide to bass causing a quick scream of delight as he as well released his seed into the bouncing teen.

This caused Robin to snap out of his state of lust. Robin was disgusted by his actions. He truly had acted like an animal in heat. Hating his previous actions the boy broke down crying loudly for the villain to hear. Slade lifted the boy from his shaft releasing a wave of cum from the boys torn flesh. Robin felt as the man did this sobbing louder feeling as the cum splashed to the sheets. Slade sat the boy on the bed's edge slipping on his boxers as he ventured to the closet. All Robin felt was the clothes landing on his back in a heap. Robin looked up seeing a pair of pajama bottoms but no top. Slade slipped on some sweats and a black baggy-T. Robin looked at the man wearing the clothing provided. Slade walked over to the boy gripping his arm. Robin followed without question still taken by his behavior.

"What's your favorite movie?" Slade asked turning to the boy.

"Why do you care?" Robin asked bewildered by the question.

"Just what's your favorite movie Robin?"

"I don't know Indiana Jones?"

"Good choice can't argue with a classics." Slade turned to the door leading the boy out. Robin was pulled to a large screen. Slade popped in the movie sitting on a couch motioning for the boy to do the same. Robin did so sitting to his side. Slade and Robin watched the movie until Robin fell asleep stretched over the older man's chest sinking into a dreamless sleep.

_**Yay movie time there ya go Aguna**_

_**I know it wasn't a long movie but its there. And give me what I crave give me reviews you know if it was good-.-**_

_**x3**_


	12. video

_**ch wait what ch is this I don't even know but yay ch ? Cant wait !**_

_**x3**_

Robin woke to a pressure in his waist. He yawned noticing the sharp breath on the back of his neck as the older man had nuzzaled his head into the titan, cudling him. this caused chills to run down his spine exciting him. Robin shut his eyes tight as he felt a wave of pleasure consume him.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today." Slade said pulling the boy closer. Robin would have struggled if he wasn't so tired. Robin turned to the man with weary eyes. Slade cupped the boys chin pulling him into a soft kiss. Robin didn't refuse simply because he didn't care. He didn't care if he passed out to never wake up again. Didn't care if Slade raped him countless times. The only thing he cared for was keeping his father and friends alive. Robin looked up at the man eyes half opened showing how he didn't care. Slade stood not releasing the boy from his grasp carrying him as if he was a rag doll. Robin was then thrown to a bed with a thud. Slade pulled open a drawer to his left pulling from it a strip of clothe.

"What's that?" Robin questioned crawling towards the villain.

"I got you a gift." Slade said with a smile. Robin stared in confusion up at the towering man. The young boy shuffled back as the one eyed man reached for his neck. Soon Slade caught the Titan wrapping the clothe around the teens neck. As Robin heard a click he pulled away from the villain falling to the floor below with a thud.

"I know your excited about the gift Robin but still." Slade pulled the teen to his feet.

"A necklace?" Robin questioned bringing his hands to the black clothe that now surrounding his neck.

"I suppose you could think of it like that." Slade said in a cold tone escorting the boy to the restroom to get a better look at the 'necklace' provided. Robin gasped in shook as he saw what it really was.

"A collar?!" screamed the boy who now pulled at the black collar in dismay.

"Good luck with that." Slade said with a snicker in the boy's direction. "it's a high quality steal laced collar that requires a key to open. Look at the bright side it has your name on it." Slade fingered the collar tracing the words 'bitch' as he did so.

"There is no was in hell i'm wearing this Slade!" Robin refused.

"I don't see how you have a choose my little bird. Now Robin I want you to follow like the obedient bitch you are." Robin felt a tear escape his eye remembering the night before.

Slade lead him to the same room where he had raped him in front of his father and friends. Robin shivered at the thought. Robin then felt as the man hooked a string to his collar. When examined carefully it was easily seen as a leash. Robin looked at the man eyes half opened showing how he didn't care the least bit. Slade then walking dragging the boy behind him. Soon they reached a chair with several buttons placed within reachable distance. After taking his rightful place on the thrown and ordering Robin to sit on his lap Slade hit a few buttons until the screen from before appeared to face the pair. Robin closed his eyes placing his hands on his ears in attempt to block out all the memories. Soon a voice spoke from the hovering screen.

"Robin?!" screamed five worried voices. Robin looked up with the same half opened eyes not caring that his friends and father saw him this way.

"Whats arou- Oh my god Slade you put a collar on him!" Batman screamed.

"Yes I mean I don't want to lose my obedient little bitch now do I?" Slade's voice caused Robin to shake.

"He is not your female dog you foul man!" robins head shot up eyes opening wide gleaming with hope as he heard the young Tameranian's voice.

"Starfire!" Robin ran to the screen before being pulled back violently. Robin was pulled across the floor struggling against the restraint.

"Robin!" cried Beast Boy who looked in horror at the fallen leader.

"Robin! Stop struggling you know the price of obedience!" Slade said this causing the teen to immediately secede his struggle. The other Titans looked in horror knowing it must be bad if it caused there leader to pull back from a fight. Robin was now sitting in the mans lap once more feeling as the man stroked his bitches locks. All Robin did was sit there even when the man pulled his hair slamming onto his lips. Robin didn't even attempt to pull away as he felt a tough enter his mouth. The five watched in horror as the man released the boy looking to the screens.

"Oh Beast Boy." the man called as the green boy appeared on the screen.

"What do you want you bastard?!" Robin was shocked the young Titan never cursed or used ill-moderate language.

"Ask Robin what he did yesterday."

"Robin what did you do yesterday." the green boy asked in a sarcastic tone. The flashes of the creatures and there motions streaked through his mind. Robin cried gasping for breath as he fell to the ground in a heap curling into a ball as he did so. Robin sobbing rocking back and forth on the cold cement floor.

"Go ahead Robin tell the boy what you did yesterday." Robin shook his head violently left to right at the request. Slade turned back to the screen smiling up at the viewers on the screen.

"Robin had fun with some 'friends' I have video." Robin jumped from the floor eyes wide as he screamed.

"NO!" Slade then hit a green button showing a clip of Robin being pushed into a room. Robin sat there watching in complete horror pulling his locks begging for it to stop. Bruce and the Titans watched in curiosity as the leader climbed the ladder. Robin still sat on the floor screaming for his life.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" the others watched on as the slimy creature attacked the leader wrestling him to the ground. The others then watched as the octopus easily restrained the nude boy. Soon Robin heard moans from the screen telling him the octopus had found his entryway. All Robin could do was block the noise as well as possible holding his hands to his ears. All the noises from the screen were was sloshing, screams, and moans. Robin was face down on the floor as he heard the final scream telling him it was over. Robin opened his eyes only to see himself plastered on the screen panting hard covered in white and red. Robin remained face down on the cold floor sobbing loud for all to hear. Bruce was the first to speak seeing as the Titans where still in shock from the earlier sight.

"You sick psychotic bastard!" screamed the hero. Robin cried louder thinking his mentor was talking to him.

"How could you." asked Beast Boy who was crying as well from the sight. Robin began choking on his tears as the words where said. The two then realized the mistake they had made opening their mouths to speak only to be cut out as the villian disconnected the call. Slade pulled the boy by the leash literately dragging him across the floor. Slade sighed as he bent down to pick the boy up bridal style. Looking at the boy Slade stroked his hair behind his ear in a caring way. Robin drifted into dreamland as they walked exhausted by the earlier events. Slade looked down at his bird setting his on his bed smirking at his prize.

Smirking as his toy.

We can play later my bird."

"_**Num num num I want to num nums on his face… thts not weird right? Right! Seriously follow fav and if I did good comment if I did bad comment and tell me what I did wrong. oh yae and i would like to thank Aguna for her idea of the collar.**_

J


	13. falling

_**Heres the deal this be ch 13 yay cant wait I think you'll enjoy the ending…**_

It was dark as the boy ran. All he knew was he had to get away before it was to late. He kept running through the darkness that slowly consumed him. Robin was shocked as a rope gagged his soft red lips pulling him back. Once Robin resisted the ruff surface yet another rope appeared wrapping around his neck. Robin tugged at the restraints realizing now that they weren't ropes but hands holding him there. Robins eyes widened kicking and screaming at the contact. Robin then felt the limbs quickly realizing they were thin and long.

"Starfire?" Robin preyed it was just Star holding him there.

"Guess again my little bird." the limbs became thicker telling the teen who had restrained him. The boy panicked panting hard as his struggle grew.

"shhh they'll be quick." Robin was pushed to the wall. 'they'll?' robin thought questioningly. All that was heard was a thud and a scream as the two where in an ally surrounded by familiar faces. Robin was released from the villain who had held him roughly.

"Do what you please but don't break my toy." Slade said sternly yet annoyed throwing the boy to the crowd. Robin fell to the floor quickly looking towards the towering enemies. The first to attack the boy was kitten grabbing his hair pulling him to his feet.

"I told you I don't get dumped." the pink girl slammed onto the boys lips causing the boy to shake his head in dismay. Robin broke from the girl turning to the man who had brought him there.

"Remember I hold all the cards here." this reminded Robin of his father choking back a sob. He was then gripped by the collar being pulled back to the restless herd. Mad mod caressed the teens chin smiling with his ugly crooked teeth. Robin felt a tear escape his eye as the villain slammed against his lips drawing brood from nips and bites. Robin was then risen into the air getting excited but quickly turning when he noticed she was the wrong color.

"Blackfire." Robin screamed at the teen.

"Yes I've had an eye on you for a while." Blackfire slammed the boy to the wall pressing against him as she ripped off his shirt. She then bit at the teens nipples feeling his abs as she did so. Robin was shocked as Red-X jumped gripping his tights and pulling down. Soon all Robin had on was a pair of black boxers which he held up with all his might. Soon Dr. Light disintegrated the black clothe with a burst of light warm enough to destroy the clothe but not his delicate skin. Robin was now in the nude shaking at the fear of what they might do to him. Robin was then dropped to the ground attacked by the villains almost instantly. Robin was lead to a corner when he was lifted by his raven locks to stand. Robin felt as mad mod stuck his member into his mouth. Gagging at the action Robin tried to shake his head only to have Blackfire hold his head steady from above. Robin felt tears flow from his eyes as kitten began sucking his shaft. Bouncing as she did so. Robin was risen to his hands and knees causing him to cry loader gasping as he did so. Red-X positioned himself over the gasping boy whispering in his ear as he did so.

"I knew I paid for a good ride." said the older teen who smile down at the boy. Red-X then slammed into the boy causing a screech from him as he did so. Soon the man at his mouth came in his mouth causing the boy to collapse on the girl at his shaft. Soon Robin was pulled up from his position a hand covering his mouth trapping the unwanted substance within his lips.

"Swallow old chap." Mad Mod said with a sinister smirk. Robin shook his head violently left to right refusing. "Slade your toy appears to be broken."

"Indeed if he needs a reminder of the price for disobedience then-" Slade pulled out the detimator waving it in the boy's terrified face. Robin slowly swallowed the cum from the discussing man who hovered above. Kitten continued to bob her head creating moans from the victim as she did so. Robin came in the girls mouth causing a moan of discussed. The girl came to robins lips kissing him hard. As she did this she pushed his release into his soft lips.

"I don't get dumped." Kitten repeated with a sinister laugh.

Red-X continued to push deeper in the boy with each reentry. Red cupped the younger teen's waist shoving in as deep as he could screaming in pleasure as he released his seed in the sobbing hero. Pulling away from the panting boys entry.

"That's a good boy." Red said as he whipped the sobbing boys cheeks in an attempt at drying then. Robin turned his head to the side catching sight of the incoming hazard. Slade bent down pulling the boy to his feet. The man slammed down on his bleeding lips bruising them farther as he did so.

"That's a good boy." Slade whispered in the teens ear.

Robin shot up breathing hard. Wiping his forehead of it's cold sweat. "It felt so real" said the sobbing teen. "What felt so real?" Robin turned seeing Slade watching from the other side of the bed.

"Nothing it was just a dream." the boy fell to the covers in a heap.

"Robin?!" Slade screamed shuffling to the Titan. "Your burning up!" the man said putting a hand to the teens head. Slade then picked the boy up carrying him to the infirmary trying to wake him from his unexpected sleep.

_**Nightmares are always fun yay :P tell me what you thought xD serious luv comments o-o leave me a suggestion for this story… -**_


	14. seeing the light

_**This is a cute chapter you'll like it… **_

_**Cx**_

Dark so dark. Can't see anything. Pain I feel the pain the darkness doesn't stop the pain. An endless array of pain. Never-ending, that's all it is was pain and blood. Robin saw a light stepping towards it. As the light grew closer Robin walked forward. Robin then saw two faces who he dearly missed. Tears flowed down his cheek looking at the pair.

"Mom? Dad?" Robin ran to stand at his parent's feet trying to pull them into a hug.

"No Richard. It's not your time you need to stay here and be my little bird." His mother said cupping the teens chin whipping the tears from the sobbing boy's cheek.

"But I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you away from this place." Robin looked at his parents with pleading eyes.

"No Robin you need to stay here push on, don't give up, and keep fighting. I know it looks bad now but it will get better." Robin turned to his father hugging them one last time before waking in a room with a bright light shinning overhead. Robin shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the light.

"Ah Robin nice of you to join us." Robin sat up or at least tried to finding as he was so weak and quickly fell back on the soft silk sheets.

"Us?" the teen said weakly.

"Yes us. I figured seeing as how you haven't had a real chat with your friends in a while that I would allow you to talk." Slade said this walking from the room giving a finale word before exiting. "Remember don't tell them anything of importance or you will be severely punished."

"Friend Robin are you ok." Robin heard the voice looking to the screen but quickly turning his head as tears flowed.

"What is wrong friend Robin?" Robin sobbing looking away from his team remembering the dreams and words of the older man.

'Dose this remind you of your little girl-friend Robin?' Star stepped away from the screen truly hurt when the boy calmed a bit as she walked away.

"Dude what did he do to you?" Beast Boy said causing a wail from the boy.

"Dude calm down what's wrong?" Beast Boy said in a desperate attempt at calming the older teen.

"Yo-you h-hate m-m-me." Robin started crying anew.

"Where did you get that idea I don't hate you?!" Beast Boy said louder then intended.

"It was all my fault. All of it was my fault I should have fought harder struggled more."

"Whoo man it was not your fault!" Cyborg screamed at the boy. These shallow words made Robin feel worse made him fell as if the words where just his friend trying to cheer him up. The Titans heard a burst from behind them as a light bulb burst. All looked to Raven who sat meditating trying to get her emotions under control. Robin looked at the screen tears still flowing as the teen drifted into an unwanted sleep.

"Good night friend Robin." Starfire said before hanging up the call in order to allow there friend to sleep.

Once Robin woke yet again he saw Slade holding something in his hand which he quickly handed to the weary teen.

"What's this?" Robin questioned.

"Medicine." was Slade's reply.

"What happened?" Robin replied weakly as he attempted the pills provided swallowing then without a liquid to wash them down.

"You had an allergic reaction to the drugs I injected in your neck." Slade smiled as he stared down as the boy 'nobody cares' Robin thought in dismay looking back at the man with half opened eyes. I'll come and get you in a few hours for training." Slade said turning to exit.

"Training?" Robin asked in plead that he'd heard wrong.

"Yes training you didn't think that just because you had a reaction to the drugs that you'd get out of training now did you?" Robin would have argued if only he hadn't been so weak. Slade exited the room leaving Robin to his thoughts.

Slade shook the boy waking him from a deep sleep he had fallen into. Robin woke staring up at the man with tired eyes.

"Training time." said the older man as he attempted to pull the teen up by the arm. Robin soon got to his feet felling a hand on his waist helping him to walk down the hall. Robin was rather grateful for the support provided by the older man as he nearly fell several times and was swiftly caught by the man. Robin nearly fell asleep as they reached the training room. Slade opened the door escorting the weak boy to the center of the room giving the boy a command.

"Seeing as your rather weak we won't do much today." Robin was relived by this as the man continued. "All you have to do is thirty push-ups and sit-ups and four laps around the track." Robin gowned as he did as told already about to pass out after the push-ups and sit-ups he still had to run. Robin heaved falling to the ground after the four laps had been completed. Slade stared at the teen felling it was time for the boy to rest for tomorrow they had a big day. Slade scooped the panting boy into his arms carrying his to his sleeping quarters for a rest. Robin didn't struggle feeling as if his limbs would break off at the chance so all the boy did was hang down from the man's arms.

Slade soon entered the room gently setting the Titan to the satin sheets lying at his side. Robin was soon asleep but to the man's surprise snuggled up to the man's chest. All Slade could do was look down on the boy thinking how adorable he looked in this moment. Slade then sounded two words even though the teen couldn't hear them in his restful sleep.

"Good boy."

_**Sweet dreams you two. Ok so comment follow if you want its bout to get gooder " that's bad grammer!" *I don't care I just made a whole paper so be quiet English teacher* lol comment I luv feed backs. You know whats lol Aguna sent a message saying how I should put rob's parents in the story after I wrote this lol coincidence!**_

_**x3**_


	15. medicine

_**Can I get a woot woot?! No? ok well here's ch fifth-teen *yay* lol**_

_**Cx**_

Robin woke snuggled against the older man. Robin however only rubbed his head deeper into the villain's chest absorbing his scent.

"Good morning my little bird." Slade whispered down to the weary teen. Robin mumbled into Slade's chest attempting to silence the man. "If you want to cuddle then we can." Slade smirked to the teen still on top of him. Robin groaned at the villain pushing to his hands and knees. The Titan tried to wipe the tired from his eyes failing as he fell back to the soft sheets. Slade chuckled watching the boy curl into a ball. Slade decided not to wake the already deep in sleep teen as he looked so cute curled up on the sheets. Slade couldn't take his eyes away from the teen indulged in the sight before him. Robin had brought his knees to his chest breathing slow and soft. The villain bit his tough walking from the boy's side feeling that if he continued to stare he would jump the boy disturbing his slumber.

Slade returned an hour later holding some clothes in his hands, shaking the boy into consciousness. Robin groaned turning to his side in frustration. Slade grabbed the boy's waist pulling him into a sitting position. Robin jumped up running to the bathroom nearly missing the toilet as he hurled violently. Slade walked into the restroom frowning at the sight.

"Are you about done?" the villain asked looking down on the shaking teen. Robin tried to stand only to crash back down to his knees as a new wave of vomit flowing through him. The pair sat there maybe five minutes before Robin dry heaved telling that he had finished. Robin's throat burned as all he had released was acid seeing as he hadn't eaten since the pizza a few days before. Robin gripped his throat in any attempt to stop the burning. He was soon handed a small cup full of a dark green substance.

"Here" Slade said in his usual monotone.

"What is it?" Robin questioned.

"Medicine." Robin took the liquid from the man's hand wincing at the smell.

"I'm not drinking that!"

"Yes Robin you will." Slade pushed the substance into the teen's hands.

"No." Robin pushed the substance back.

"Robin just drink the damn medicine."

"I'm not going to drink that."

"Drink the medicine."

No." At this point the fight was at large both pushing at the cup. The medicine was then thrown into the air spilling the contents to the floor. Slade turned walking from the room, causing Robin to think he'd won the battle. Robin turned to the sink attempting to wash the taste of puke from his blood red lips. Robin was so distracted with the task at hand that he didn't notice the man sneak behind him. Slade grabbed the teen pinning him to the floor sitting over his mid section.

"What the hell Slade?!" Robin screamed thrashing from side to side on the cold floor.

"Should have just taken the damn medicine instead of making things difficult."

"Get the hell off me you psychopath!"

"Robin just take the medicine." Slade groaned when the boy continued to struggle gripping his neck slamming down on his lips. Robin trusted upward hoping to lift the man off his lips, knowing it was a false hope. Robin's struggle only grew when the older man pushed the unwanted substance into his mouth.

"Swallow Robin and stop acting like a child!" Slade screamed pulling away and placing a hand to his lips. Robin shook his head as well as he could with the hand on his mouth.

"Fine." Slade gripped the boy's neck leading his hand down repeating the action until he heard a gulp from below.

"Good." Slade stood releasing the boy from his grasp. Robin coughed hating the taste of the green goop.

"Ok let's go." Robin followed as the villain lead him towards the closet. Slade pulled a box from the otherwise empty room. Slade handed the boy the container "Get dressed." Slade said exiting the room.

Robin opened the package gasping at the sight. 'Slade can't be serious!' Robin thought running to the door screaming to the man. "You have to be kidding Slade!" Robin hope no preyed he was.

"I don't _kid'_ Robin so hurry and dress." Robin turned towards the box once more walking over to it. Robin pulled out the short black material, with matching black lace and chains which dipped down if only to bounce back up several times, staring in discussed. He wasn't even sure it would cover everything. Robin then noticed the top he was supposed to wear. The shirt (if you could call it that) covered his chest showing off his abs with a black clothe which slid from his shoulder.

"What about boxers?" Robin yelled towards the door quickly getting a reply.

"Shake the skirt." Robin did so seeing a strip of clothing fall to the floor. Robin winced refusing as he dropped the clothes.

"I'm not wearing this!"

"Robin I hold the detonator so if you want me to kill your father-"

"Fine!" Robin interrupted stripping from his clothes. Robin picked up the thong slipping them on first getting a high from the silk material. Robin then slid the skirt which covered his front fine, but rose rather high in the back. Once Robin had fidgeted with the top for a while he walked to the mirror which could reflect his full figure back to him.

"Your shoes are under the bed." he heard Slade say before he had the chance to view his appearance. He walked to the bed kneeling down in order to reach the shoes hoping there weren't any cameras watching. He then pulled a pair of blue knee high socks that matched her eyes from the empty space. Robin slid them on feeling like a stripper getting ready for a show. After successfully pulling on the socks he pulled the black slick shoes out slipping into them. Robin then walked to the mirror nearly crying when he saw his reflection. He looked like an Asian sex toy. He felt a tear slide down his cheek feeling that's what he had become a sex toy for Slade. 'No! I will not give him the satisfaction!' Robin thought turning to the door.

"Done!" he yelled watching as Slade opened the door smirking at the teen as he did so.

"Good now I want to show daddy bats and your friends your new outfit so come on follow me."

"No Slade!" Robin tried to run feeling a hand on his collar.

"Come now my boy you look very pretty." Slade laughed. "Plus remember who you're doing this for." Robin turned walking alongside the man. The pair soon entered the same room they had entered many times walking over to the large chair mid-room.

_**Yay srry this took so long but my dad thinks im anti-social of whatever so ya hes been on my case…**_

_**Thanks to Aguna for the skirt idea!**_

_**x3**_


	16. sex slave

_**Here we go on an adventure through the land of sladin yay lock up the innocent ones or I'll pollute their minds!**_

_**:)**_

Bruce sat at the computer staring into the nothingness in shock. The Titans who immediately contacted Batman after Robin had hung up the call attempted to snap him out of his sorry state.

"Batman what did you say to Robin?!" Raven asked causing a vase to burst and glass to fly throughout the room. Starfire walked up to the red eyed teen laying a gentle hand on her shoulder causing the glow to dim dramatically.

"Please man of the bat what did you say to friend Robin?" Star said calmly getting the man's attention.

"I-I told him-" Bruce broke off burying his head in hands trying to collect his thoughts as he continued "I told him it was probably his idea and that if he enjoyed it he was disgusting and-" Bruce broke off again close to tears from the words he had said to his mentor.

"What did you say after that?!" Beast Boy said upset with what he'd already heard.

"And I said... he was Slade's sex slave."

"You said what?! No wonder he said we wouldn't care if he died I mean if one of the people you cared for most in the world said you where a sex slave wouldn't you become suicidal?!" Beast Boy turned walking away from the shocked hero cursing under his breath as he did so.

Robin turned from the man unstrapping the leash as he did so allowing it to drop to the floor with a thud.

"Where do you think your going my little bird?" Slade questioned now wanting the boy more then ever before.

"I'm getting the fuck away from this room." Robin mumbled looking towards the floor as he felt a hand painfully gripping at his arm.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Besides don't you want to make daddy bats proud?" Slade purred in his captive's ear pulled him close. Robin struggled genially not giving a damn as to what the man did even though he was soon pinned to the wall with his arm behind his back as the villain felt his abs thoroughly. Robin breathed heavily as the older man pressed him to the wall kissing and nipping at his neck causing moans to escape his lips. Robin was flipped as the man ventured down farther exploring his shivering abs with his wet slippery tough dipping into each crevasse as he did so. Robin squirmed causing Slade to lace his fingers in his long raven locks pushing back Robin stilled if only for a minute as Slade grasped the waistband of the skirt pulling down, quickly removing the thong and his own mask after the skirt was to his ankles. Robin's breath hitched as Slade grabbed his hips teasing him as he did so. Robin growled as he felt his cock grow hard almost instantly. Slade noticed this as he ran his hands along the teen's waist rubbing softly. Robin's shaft screamed to come and Robin began moving his hand towards it if only to be stopped by the attackers.

"No my boy." was all Slade voiced as he trapped Robin's hands together behind his back. Robin then felt something near his cock. Looking down he saw Slade place a small ring around the bass.

"What is that?" Robin whispered so low he surprised the man heard him.

"This my boy is a cock ring. A toy which will make us both rather happy." the villain purred in the young teen's ear. Slade then continued to explore the X-hero's abs and chest coming up to his nipples biting them softly which caused them to harden instantly. Robin moaned feeling as pain hit his member as lust consumed him. Robin turned to the man with lust filled eyes making the man stop and rise to the boy's lips tasting them with his tough. To Slade's surprise the boy didn't resist but fought for dominance in the kiss. Slade easily won the duel sliding his tough down the slim teen's throat. Robin screeched as the villain rustled him to the ground pinning him on his stomach to the cold hard ground. Robin breathed heavily as the man pressed something slippery to his entry quickly pulling away teasing the panting teen. Robin groaned to the man begging for him to continue. Slade came down to the boy's ear licking behind it. Robin went into a moaning frenzy as a wave of pleasure hit his member. Robin panted as he felt the silk substance again at his entryway taunting him. Robin needed the older man's cock inside him needed the feeling, the sensation, the pleasure as he slammed back forcing the cock deep inside him. The boy quickly pulled out and then slammed back down fucking himself as the man sat watching in amusement. Robin continued despite the red that trickled along his skin slamming, whimpering as he was unable to make it go deeper.

"Slade." Robin begged "fuck me!"

"What's the magic word Robin?" the man replied smugly.

"Please!" Robin screeched needing the thrust from the man.

"As you wish." Slade slammed into the boy hearing a scream of pleasure as he did. In, out, moan, pant they had the rhythm going as sweat trickled from the pair. Robin moans deepened as they where now having not wet but soaked sex making each thrust that much more heavenly for the boy.

"Harder-Slade." Robin panted as he felt Slade retreated turning him to his back. "What-are-you-doing?"

"Trust me my boy. Wrap your legs around my waist." Robin did as the man had ordered feeling the man position himself above. Soon robin's eyes grew in size as the man yet again slammed into his entry hitting his sweet spot. Robin's hands bled as he gripped at the concrete feeling the sensation of Slade hitting his sweet spot on nearly every thrust. Slade then gripped his bird's waist slamming in as hard as he could manage. Robin screamed his lust showing as he tightened his grip around the villain's waist feeling his member scream in a painful pleasure as he seemed unable to come as the man fucked him.

"Slade!" Robin screeched as he couldn't take the pain his cock released. "Can I come now?!" These words caused Slade to come inside the boy as his hands went to the boy's shaft gripping the ring which had been placed there. As he released the member sprays of white erupted to the boy's chest causing the boy to moan loudly in relief.

The man pulled away worrying the boy below him.

"Where-are-you-going?" Robin panted looking to the man's eyes.

"Shower if you wish you can join me." Slade turned walking through a door soon having the boy tailing him not enjoying the feeling of being sticky and looking like a hotel hooker. Slade and the boy entered the shower the feeling of stem surrounded the pair making Robin shiver in delight. Robin was surprised as Slade seemed to ignore him as they washed under the spray of warm water. Robin wasn't sure whether to be relived or insulted at the thought.

"Your preformed quite well Robin." Slade suddenly said.

"What?" Robin wasn't sure he had heard the man correctly.

"Your performance was rather good. You seemed to really enjoy yourself just like the whore you are." Robin remembered how he had acted falling to his knees in a heap. "So eager Robin, though we will have plenty of time for that later." Slade grinned chuckling as he watched the shaking teen curl into a ball. That was it Slade had broken the boy beyond repair the boy's fall had started as he had lost his grip.

_**Yay finished ch 17 *num num num num num* lol jkin w/yah well hope you enjoyed this long chapter at least for me lol buy I'm being so tots coco puffs right now lolch 18 will be out of friday or saturday**_

_**x)**_

_**x3**_


	17. the fall

_**Here we go on an adventure through the land of sladin yay lock up the innocent ones or I'll pollute their minds!**_

_**:)**_

Bruce sat at the computer staring into the nothingness in shock. The Titans who immediately contacted Batman after Robin had hung up the call attempted to snap him out of his sorry state.

"Batman what did you say to Robin?!" Raven asked causing a vase to burst and glass to fly throughout the room. Starfire walked up to the red eyed teen laying a gentle hand on her shoulder causing the glow to dim dramatically.

"Please man of the bat what did you say to friend Robin?" Star said calmly getting the man's attention.

"I-I told him-" Bruce broke off burying his head in hands trying to collect his thoughts as he continued "I told him it was probably his idea and that if he enjoyed it he was disgusting and-" Bruce broke off again close to tears from the words he had said to his mentor.

"What did you say after that?!" Beast Boy said upset with what he'd already heard.

"And I said... he was Slade's sex slave."

"You said what?! No wonder he said we wouldn't care if he died I mean if one of the people you cared for most in the world said you where a sex slave wouldn't you become suicidal?!" Beast Boy turned walking away from the shocked hero cursing under his breath as he did so.

Robin turned from the man unstrapping the leash as he did so allowing it to drop to the floor with a thud.

"Where do you think your going my little bird?" Slade questioned now wanting the boy more then ever before.

"I'm getting the fuck away from this room." Robin mumbled looking towards the floor as he felt a hand painfully gripping at his arm.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Besides don't you want to make daddy bats proud?" Slade purred in his captive's ear pulled him close. Robin struggled genially not giving a damn as to what the man did even though he was soon pinned to the wall with his arm behind his back as the villain felt his abs thoroughly. Robin breathed heavily as the older man pressed him to the wall kissing and nipping at his neck causing moans to escape his lips. Robin was flipped as the man ventured down farther exploring his shivering abs with his wet slippery tough dipping into each crevasse as he did so. Robin squirmed causing Slade to lace his fingers in his long raven locks pushing back Robin stilled if only for a minute as Slade grasped the waistband of the skirt pulling down, quickly removing the thong and his own mask after the skirt was to his ankles. Robin's breath hitched as Slade grabbed his hips teasing him as he did so. Robin growled as he felt his cock grow hard almost instantly. Slade noticed this as he ran his hands along the teen's waist rubbing softly. Robin's shaft screamed to come and Robin began moving his hand towards it if only to be stopped by the attackers.

"No my boy." was all Slade voiced as he trapped Robin's hands together behind his back. Robin then felt something near his cock. Looking down he saw Slade place a small ring around the bass.

"What is that?" Robin whispered so low he surprised the man heard him.

"This my boy is a cock ring. A toy which will make us both rather happy." the villain purred in the young teen's ear. Slade then continued to explore the X-hero's abs and chest coming up to his nipples biting them softly which caused them to harden instantly. Robin moaned feeling as pain hit his member as lust consumed him. Robin turned to the man with lust filled eyes making the man stop and rise to the boy's lips tasting them with his tough. To Slade's surprise the boy didn't resist but fought for dominance in the kiss. Slade easily won the duel sliding his tough down the slim teen's throat. Robin screeched as the villain rustled him to the ground pinning him on his stomach to the cold hard ground. Robin breathed heavily as the man pressed something slippery to his entry quickly pulling away teasing the panting teen. Robin groaned to the man begging for him to continue. Slade came down to the boy's ear licking behind it. Robin went into a moaning frenzy as a wave of pleasure hit his member. Robin panted as he felt the silk substance again at his entryway taunting him. Robin needed the older man's cock inside him needed the feeling, the sensation, the pleasure as he slammed back forcing the cock deep inside him. The boy quickly pulled out and then slammed back down fucking himself as the man sat watching in amusement. Robin continued despite the red that trickled along his skin slamming, whimpering as he was unable to make it go deeper.

"Slade." Robin begged "fuck me!"

"What's the magic word Robin?" the man replied smugly.

"Please!" Robin screeched needing the thrust from the man.

"As you wish." Slade slammed into the boy hearing a scream of pleasure as he did. In, out, moan, pant they had the rhythm going as sweat trickled from the pair. Robin moans deepened as they where now having not wet but soaked sex making each thrust that much more heavenly for the boy.

"Hardier-Slade." Robin panted as he felt Slade retreated turning him to his back. "What-are-you-doing?"

"Trust me my boy. Wrap your legs around my waist." Robin did as the man had ordered feeling the man position himself above. Soon robin's eyes grew in size as the man yet again slammed into his entry hitting his sweet spot. Robin's hands bled as he gripped at the concrete feeling the sensation of Slade hitting his sweet spot on nearly every thrust. Slade then gripped his bird's waist slamming in as hard as he could manage. Robin screamed his lust showing as he tightened his grip around the villain's waist feeling his member scream in a painful pleasure as he seemed unable to come as the man fucked him.

"Slade!" Robin screeched as he couldn't take the pain his cock released. "Can I come now?!" These words caused Slade to come inside the boy as his hands went to the boy's shaft gripping the ring which had been placed there. As he released the member sprays of white erupted to the boy's chest causing the boy to moan loudly in relief.

The man pulled away worrying the boy below him.

"Where-are-you-going?" Robin panted looking to the man's eyes.

"Shower if you wish you can join me." Slade turned walking through a door soon having the boy tailing him not enjoying the feeling of being sticky and looking like a hotel hooker. Slade and the boy entered the shower the feeling of stem surrounded the pair making Robin shiver in delight. Robin was surprised as Slade seemed to ignore him as they washed under the spray of warm water. Robin wasn't sure whether to be relived or insulted at the thought.

"Your preformed quite well Robin." Slade suddenly said.

"What?" Robin wasn't sure he had heard the man correctly.

"Your performance was rather good. You seemed to really enjoy yourself just like the whore you are." Robin remembered how he had acted falling to his knees in a heap. "So eager Robin, though we will have plenty of time for that later." Slade grinned chuckling as he watched the shaking teen curl into a ball. That was it Slade had broken the boy beyond repair the boy's fall had started as he had lost his grip.

_**Yay finished ch 17 *num num num num num* lol jkin w/yah well hope you enjoyed this long chapter at least for me lol buy I'm being so tots coco puffs right now lolch 18 will be out of friday or saturday**_

_**x)**_

_**x3**_


	18. the mission

_**CH like 18 getting exited yay! *Num num num***_

_**Cx**_

Robin sat maybe an hour sobbing as he hit his head to the wall.

"No no no." Robin said way calmer then expected feeling he had given the man exactly what he had wanted, for his bird to want it. Robin felt a hand in his hair pulling him up dragging him along , and eventually carrying him bridle style to the warm sheets which had been cleaned from there previous 'adventure'. Robin was set on the sheets where he watched as the villain ventured to the closet pulling a box from the back. Robin shuddered scooting back as the man walked closer sitting on the edge of the bed where he patted the spot next to him telling him to come closer.

"Come now Robin." Slade spoke as if trying to lure a frightened animal inside. Robin was so confused he nudged a bit closer to the man scared to death of what the man would do if he came to close.

"Come on Robin its ok I won't hurt you." Robin came closer within arms length of the man "Good boy. Now do you want some clothes?" Robin shook his head afraid to speak.

"Here you are Robin." Robin jumped back as the man brought out his old uniform. Robin shook furiously as he looked at the uniform remembering all the pain he had experienced with those colors, orange and black.

"Robin its ok, you're going on a mission." Slade said with a chuckle handing the young teen the clothes. Robin accepted it slipping on the devil's colors just hoping the man wouldn't hurt him anymore if he complied. Slade half smiled at the teen who was now dressed in his colors about to go on his first mission.

"Wh-what's my mission?" Robin stuttered turning to the villain.

"You are to steal the defense system plans from Wayne's enterprises. Get in and out and come strait back. Ill know if you venture out of the path of the mission. just trust me I will know." Slade moved dangerously close to the teens face giving him a warning glare. "This should not take you long since he's you dad." Slade escorted the teen to the door allowing him to exit the prison he was placed in. Robin winced as he saw the sun peaking low in the sky the light hurt his eyes for a moment since he'd been locked in a cage of darkness for a long while. Robin swung from the rooftops feeling the wind buzz past his ears this luxury was short lived as a devastating thought hit him 'what happens when I see me friends?!' this thought nearly caused him to crash into a building which he swiftly dodged. Robin pushed the thought to the side thinking of what the man would do to him if he didn't complete his mission what would happen to Bruce? No Robin didn't care about that all Bruce saw was Slade's sex toy not a scared child, because in reality that's all Robin was. Robin continued to swing from building to building until he reached his main objective landing with grace on the window seal. Robin knew that if he broke a window a silent alarm would sound contacting the Titans alerting them of his presence and that was the last thing he wanted. Robin decided to drop from the rooftop grab his objective and get out before anyone was aware of his presence. Robin kicked in a panel clearing an opening which his thin body would fit into. He slid in quickly grabbing the drive hoping to escape before he was noticed. Robin ran to the ledge jumping into the air struggling against the dark energy which now surrounded him fully. Raven then appeared flying in at his right watching the boy, shocked by his childish attempt at breaking her black magic. It scared the others who soon appeared around Raven at the sight of Robin, he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks having the darkest circles under his mask. He also seemed paler then usual which was saying a lot for him. The suit made him seem like an undead zombie with its black and orange add on. The pure hopelessness shone through even though he had been wearing a mask he seemed consumed by fear, pain, and pure hopelessness it was heartbreaking to see. Raven was far to shocked to see the boy grab Slade's version of a bird-bomb throwing it towards the mistress who was far to deep in thought to notice as a flash of light exploded throwing her to the ground. Robin was close to tears as he was grabbed by Starfire who did nothing more than hold the boy steady while he struggled tears running down his cheeks. The memories of the nights before flashed into his mind causing screams to sound from his throat. Starfire was close to tears as she sat the boy on the concert roof watching as he spazed out hitting his head multiple times on the hard grey ground. Beast Boy who had been crying long before the boy stared spazing on the floor ran over gripping his shoulders trying to calm him down but only making it ten times worse. Robin opened his eyes as he was hugged feeling the warm tingle of the youngest Titan. It had been so long since Robin had encountered a friendly touch that he froze fearing the contact it brought.

"Robin it's ok. It's ok." Beast Boy whispered calmly crying with the X-leader. The others only watched as they cried into each others shoulders feeling that if it was anyone else then Robin would have pulled back. They where surprised as the older teen spoke for the first time

"You don't understand. He'll kill him if I don't do what he says."

"Who friend Robin?" Star pleaded for the answer only wanting to help the boy escape the nightmare he was in.

"He'll hurt me again." Robin's tears grew heavy as the Titans watched in dismay as they knew the types of horrors he had experienced.

"It's gonna be ok Robin." Beast Boy pulled him into another hug wishing he could pull the teen from his what seemed like never ending nightmare. Robin pulled away breaking the grasp he had with the younger teen. Robin stared to the team he had missed so dearly tears leaking from his eyes as he spoke

"It would have been easier if you didn't care that I died." Robin turned from his team who where to shocked to respond jumping from the building.

"Robin!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran to the side of the building.

_**Whoo wtf Robin that was insane! Will he die an I that cruel maybe I was telling my friend how I needed to make a sob story… well that doesn't matter you'll have to wait until ummm lets say Tuesday? Yah Tuesday or something in that area of time.**_

_**vuv**_


	19. in the background

_**Ch 19 lets get crazy! Party at the park?! Nm I do enjoy a good park party tho…lol **_

_**Enjoy Cx**_

Robin plummeted to the earth not seeming to make any attempt to save himself. His friends all except Raven and Star watched in horror as the boy fell seeming to cause the world to slow dramatically as he did so. Star was right behind, tears in the corners of her eyes, as she seemed just out of reach. Her fingertips brushed against his orange and black suit a few times, but when she tried gripping her fingers around it she watched as it slipped from her fingers. Star knew she could go much faster but didn't know if she would be able to stop in time and they would both plummet. Robin was maybe two floors up on the building, falling calmly breathing soft shutting his eyes hoping that no one would be able to catch him before he hit the cold lifeless ground. One floor he was almost there, the escape he'd fought to achieve was nearly there, it was nearly over. Robin smile weakly at the thought, which quickly faded from sight as he felt an arm around his waist knocking the breath from his lungs. Struggling thinking this was how it had happened, how it had started he screamed at the grip.

"Let me go! Let me fall!" Robin heard a voice that caused him to struggle harder.

"Shh it's ok Robin."

"No it's not let me go I just wanted to fall! Is that to much to ask for?!"

"Robin you don't mean that…"

"Yes I do! Now let me go you bastard! The sooner I die the sooner you can live happy without your damn sex slave there as such a burden!" Robin felt the tears pushing at his mask once more fighting for an escape. Batman landed not letting the young teen squirm away holding him firmly by the arms. The Titans soon crowded around the fallen hero and his father horrified by the sight of there leader. Robin struggled kicking and screaming like a toddler who hadn't gotten his way.

"Why do you enjoy watching me in pain so god damn much?! All I wanted was for it all to end but you got in the way making me continue the god damn pain!"

"Friend Robin you do not have to continue this pain it can end right now, just come back to the Tower with us." Tears fell from the boy wonders eyes as he heard the words tumble from the orange teen's lips.

"Dude what's wrong?" Beast Boy questioned in a worried tone.

"I can't he'll kill Bruce! Then he'll track me down like an animal because that's all I am to him!" Robin's voice cracked during this sentence as his tears grew heavy.

"Breath Robin!" Batman said in a concerned tone that to anyone else would sound like disappointment. Robin's breath grew heavy, as he could no longer breathe gripping at his neck heaving trying to retrieve the air that he now felt he had taken for granted.

"Calm down Robin." Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice looking to the teen with sorrow-filled eyes. "It'll be ok just breathe." Robin's breathe grew steady as he slowly heaved in and out pacing himself. Robin then noticed as his belt began rapidly beeping causing a panic to flurry throughout his body. The bird jumped looking to his belt seeing a red flashing bulb. Robin took out the communicator popping open the lid frantically calling his captor.

"Yes?" Slade said rather annoyed at the look in the boy's eyes.

"What the hell is up with the damn belt?!"

"What about the belt?"

"It's beeping!"

"Oh is that all? In that case you have half an hour to get back here or the bat gets it." Slade pulled out the detonator hovering the button.

"How do I get back in half an hour?! It's all the way across town!"

"Not my problem but I suggest you don't try my patience." Robin turned hanging up the phone as he pulled out a grappling hook aiming at a near by building leaving his friends to solve the riddles he had left.

The solution wasn't that hard to come at since the villain had tried the exact same thing the last time he tried to force Robin into his apprenticeship. Batman walked back to the tower with the teens immediately hooked up to a machine that was supposed to remove nano-scopic probes from the body. Batman sat there for about ten minutes when he heard a declining ding and saw Cyborg worriedly check the problem.

"What is it?" Batman asked worried for Robin's sake.

"The machine detects probes but was unsuccessful in removing them…" Cyborg face palmed turning to the other Titans (and Batman) "they must be electrically charged!"

"What dose that mean?" Batman said getting irritated with the villain.

"When there activated-" Cyborg broke off.

"What happened when there activated?!"

"They send electric volts throughout your body when activated…" Cyborg broke off again looking to the floor as he continued "they've attached themselves to the inside of you skin. Removing them would be fatal."

Robin swung to the entry of the villain's lair slipping in waiting to be allowed in. when the door finally opened allowing him to step inside he felt a cool breeze blow past his neck. When inside the old building a hand met his wrist pulling him along.

"What?!" Robin asked twisting against the man.

"I could see the people in the background Robin." 'Damn' Robin thought as he remembered the call.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Robin stilled paling as he realized what the man was capable of in this kind of situation.

"It's not what I'm going to do it's what there going to do."

"Wh-who?" Robin stuttered recalling the dream from a few nights before.

"You'll see. Remember how I said I would not share my toy? Well I figured since you where such a bad little bird that I'd make an exception." Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he thrusted pulling at the restraining grip around his arm, breathing heavy.

_**Either Friday or Saturday… yah I guess tht works but seriously I would love some feed-back on this on. I think I rushed it…xc but tell me what you thought…x3**_

_**xD**_


	20. the blue pill

_**20 on friday just like i said x3**_

* * *

Robin was dragged down the hall when the lust hit him.

Half an hour before Slade had slid the ring around his cock shoving a blue pill down his throat ignoring the muffled screams of protest as his mask was removed. Slade now dragged the drugged birdie across the floor feeling as he rubbed against his leg doing everything in his power to remove the older mans pants forgetting his worries. Slade walked to a door lifting the boy by the collar into the air. Slade merely looked down into the begging teens eyes seeing the lust at large

"Slade…" Robin whispered seductively into the older man's ear biting his lower lip in pled "Please… take me against the wall fuck me right here." Robin began stroking the mans chest kissing the villain who quickly pulled him back.

"As much as it pains me not to take advantage I already promised you to another."

"Who? Is he cute?!"

"You'll see my little bird." Slade threw the teen into a large opened room dimly light by the small dangling lamp above. Robin saw as a shadow ran to a far corner which Robin slowly began walking closer to. Soon he was facing a masked face with a small dash of red striking across his face.

"um…hi." was all that red-X could respond as Robin looked up at his with a lust filled gaze. Robin simply attacked the older teens lips causing them both to fall to the floor. Red looked down into the teen's vibrant blue eyes which looked the same as a lion stalking it's prey. Red tried to push the teen away only to fine it pointless in the end. Red then decided he might as well fight for dominance which the teen allowed to him. Red now hovered the Titan feeling his waist up and down while still kissing his soft lips. He then pulled the top off his chest reveling a nicely toned set of abs. red pulled away after seeing the sight moving his hands to rub over his ripped chest. Red didn't know how to respond as the boy grabbed his neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Robin smiled as the teens eyes widened, his action more than visible since the mask was far from gone. Reds hair was blood red reaching to his ears as he looked up with his bright blue eyes slightly duller then robins. Red then unbuckled his belt throwing it to the side his hips the only thing holding the lust filled boy back who helped as the older teen removed the black tights. Robin groaned as he saw the boxers thinking it was a major cock block in this situation. Red laughed at the noise throwing his shirt to the corner revealing yet another nicely toned chest which Robin saw licking his lips in satisfaction. Red looked to the teen beneath him unbuckling the belt tossing it behind him with a flick of the wrist. Surprisingly Robin seemed more eager to get out of the heavily armored tights practically kicking them off along with his boxers. The older teen looked down seeing his hardened cock with the ring wrapped around it causing a smirk from the boy above who discarded the unwanted clothes making them both in the nude. At first all Red did was thrust up against the teen causing moans to sound. Robin was the one who attacked the villain pinning him to the ground as he attacked his lips thrusting all the same until Red decided to take back control, pushing his companion to the wall nipping his neck. Robin was then in the teens hands pressed against the wall kissing one last time before without warning he plunged to him inside causing a screech of pleasure to sound.

"Mmmm!" Robin said as he felt the boy reenter him several times causing him to become closer to his peak. The exact moment the older teen exited slamming his hand up his entry, Robin felt as pain and pleasure consumed his since he was unable to cum. Never-the-less Red continued to finger fuck the bird until he was fully fisting his insides. Robins pants and moans grew in volume and length as the boy pounded into his entryway making Slade a little concerned by all the blood that now surrounded them. Red then began thrusting into the boy once more causing a world of pain that was hidden behind moans of pleasure. Red soon came inside the old hero causing the warm goo to flurry through Robin's insides. Red turned redressing as he turned to Robin who was panting on the floor in a heap as the drug wore off.

"Kill me." Robin said as he passed out face first to the cold red ground. Red ran screaming in worry for the teen as he realized what was truly happening to the younger teen as he checked for a pulse.

"Oh shit! Slade! He doesn't have a fucking pulse!" Slade ran into the room carrying a medical kit in his arms.

"What happened?" Slade asked looking to the scared to death teen.

"Nothing I swear! He just asked me to kill him and passed out!"

"Damn it was all to much for him to take on at once. I thought he could handle it." Red stared at the man then to the unmoving teen below.

"Is he going to be ok?!" Red was worried for the hero who didn't seem to be breathing.

"He'll be fine after a few hours of relaxing." Slade bent down giving the teen who laid on the floor mouth to mouth resuscitation. Soon Robin coughed slowly opening his eyes to see Slade towering over him and Red to the side. He remembered what a whore he had been tears streaming down his face shaking the slightest. Robin felt a pain in his shaft he arched his back at the pain when Slade released his hardened shaft. The spray of white was short sweet and to the point. Once he had finished the release he relaxed in the older mans arms allowing him to carry him off to an unknown destination far to weak to fight back. Robin however did manage to look back to Red-X and mouth the words 'kill me please' under his breath making Red feel horrified seeing his hero this way so hopeless and broken.. He hadn't even come to have sex he came to check up on Robin, he was concerned that his favorite Titan didn't seem even attempting to take down his 'mistake', but when Robin kissed him he had lost control in his sea of lust for the poor little Robin. Robin was really attractive and Red knew this so when he's practically invited for sex with this teen he accepts whether he wants to of not. But know it was different now his bird was in enough pain to request for someone, no a villain, to kill him. If it had been anyone else Red was sure the teen would have a knife through his heart bleeding out across the floor. Luckly he was only a thief.

* * *

_**Lucky indeed Robin getting crazy! Yah lol hope u liked it comment fo it plz**_

_**x3**_


	21. daddy

_**Ch like 21 I feel so bad for the peps who where following the story and then I lost my pass **__**L but here' ch 21.**_

* * *

Slade carried him to a bolted steel door unlocking it with a voice command, which Robin didn't catch, as he was lead to a soft memory foam mattress.

"Who knew you cared about comfy bedding." robin said flatly looking up with dull eyes concerning Slade the slightest making him think his bird had fallen to fast.

"It's not that I care for comfortable bedding it's that I want you to recover quickly. You should be fine in a few hours." Slade set Robin down softly watching as the teen fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Robin was in a field running as he meet his parents pulling them into a hug pulling away to see there faces. He ran back with a screech as he saw a villain in the place of his parents looking down with a smirk.  
"What is it Richard?" his voice had changed it sounded almost calming to the human ear. Robin couldn't breath gripping at his neck in a desperate attempt at stealing some of the presious air at which kept him alive. All the sudden the room was spinning Slade seemed to be closer, everything had went red as Robin fell to the floor.  
"Richard!"

* * *

Robin woke with a jolt breathing heavy as he noticed he was in old ragged clothes a grey shirt and a pair of bell-bottom cut offs, as he slowly sat up to see he was alone in the room. Robin decided he was finished with it all stretching as he leap from the bed walking to take a better look at the large door opposite him. He then remembered the pain he would endure if he was caught walking back to the soft sheets arriving just as the door slid opened.

"Ah Robin, nice to see your feeling better." Robin's eyes widened as Slade came to stand in front of his bed.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted from stress so I woke you and escorted you to this room."

"Oh…why?"

"So you'd relax and recover."

"No…why are you trying so hard? Why wont you just let me die?" tears wailed up in his eyes as he wrapped the thin blanket around his head.

"Because my pretty little bird, that wouldn't be any fun. Plus I won't allow my sex slave to quit on me." Slade chuckled as he lifted the teen from the bed cradling him like a newborn. Robin struggled hating to be treated like a child

"Stop Slade! Put me down!"

"Funny you struggle just like a child."

"Slade put me the fuck down!"

"Such language." Slade released Robin causing him to crash to the ground not caring to set him their slowly.

"Ass…" Robin muttered under his breath looking up to Slade's smirk. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I've already planned our day and it is very…'fun'"

"Like I don't already know what that means…"

"Indeed" Slade purred looking down at the boy who still sat criss-cross on the cement floor. "So excited?" Robin stared daggers at the older man showing how he wished the man would just drop dead. Slade stood grabbing Robin as he passed dragging him across the cool floor until Robin was able to catch his footing.

"Where are we going?!" Robin was panicking a bit knowing it could always get worse struggling as he was forced down the hall to Slade's room.

"To the bedroom. You're just so adorable when you pout." Slade smirked as the teen planted his feet refusing to move. "Really Robin?" Slade picked the teen up carrying him to the steel doorway. Robin pushed attempting to squeak from the man's arms tensing his limbs as he did so. Soon the pair entered the room and Robin was thrown to the bed backing to the headboard locking his legs together fearing for the worst, fearing he would like it, no knowing he would. Slade crawled on the bed reaching touching the back of the bird's head, not grabbing or pulling his bird's hair but just touching it as he leaned in kissing Robin's lips. Robin tensed pushing at the man's chest making the villain's arm clench around his locks making Robin still. Tears already wetted his cheeks as he felt Slade's hand venture to his bell-bottom jeans rubbing at his crotch softly. Robin's tears grew heavy as he felt his shaft instantly hardened making the older man hovering him purr in delight. Slade didn't wait any longer pulling Robin's shirt over his head rubbing the teen's abs as he saw the chest he had craved. Robin's eyes widened as Slade whispered into robin's ear his words making the boy shiver.

"Who's your daddy?" All Robin was capable of doing was shaking his head quickly left to right telling the man he wished he would shut up.

"It's ok I'll ask you later." Slade pulled the boys member from his blue jeans wrapping his lips around his shaft sucking as his head bobbed back and forth. Robin moaned unable to stop it before it was too late causing the villain to speed up causing the boy to come in his mouth angered by how easily the man could drive him mad with simple touches to the right places. Slade chuckled lifting the boy up wrapping his legs around his mid-section. Soon they where both in the nude making Robin's breathe hitch. The first thing Slade did was prepare his bird shoving two fingers far up his entryway causing a screech of delight. Robin drooled as the man repeatedly shoved his hand up his prostate causing the X-hero to tense as he felt the man retreat. Robin whimpered feeling Slade set his shaft on his entry but not enter teasing the boy.

"Do you want me to fuck you Robin?" Robin shook his head not sure he could create consonants in his condition. "Then answer my question. Who's your daddy?" Robin held out for as long as he could before the taunting became too much.

"You! You're my daddy!" Robin screamed this just as the man plunged to his insides thrusting harder than ever before riding him rough.

"Yes!-You're-my-daddy!" Robin said between pants and moans coming several times before he felt the warmth erupt from the older man telling him it was over.

"Did you have a nice ride Robin?" Slade purred as he pulled on his tight pants ignoring the shirt showing off his abs. Robin broke down in tears after hearing that knowing that the man was right he had done what he'd feared.

He'd enjoyed it.

* * *

_**Yay ch 21 is over yay send me some num nums feed back I'd luv that I luv to know wheather im sucking or whateva so tell me what you thought! **_

_**Bye**_

_**x3**_


	22. vibrator

_**I know I know again w/sex well yah but this one just happned when I write it can get away from me. And I might have allowed my mind to wonder and thts how you know its gonna rock!**_

_**Well enjoy!**_

_**X3**_

* * *

"Robin…Robin." Slade spoke to the teen who had cried himself to sleep the night before. Robin moaned not wanting to wake from the deep sleep though Slade still attempted to wake him earning a hard kick from the boy's instinct.

"Shit! Brat!" Slade screamed making Robin wake from the deep sleep never having heard Slade curse before.

"that comments an insult! I'm not a brat I'm a robin. What happened anyways…?" Robin said still a bit on the sleepy side trying to wipe the sleepy from his eyes.

"You kicked me you little-!"

"It was your own fault Slade you knew I was trying to sleep but did you leave me be? No and when I get frightened I attack it's nothing but an old habit." Robin said trying not to burst out laughing at the vllains reaction..

"I feel you owe me an apology, Robin." Robin rolled his eyes at this feeling the an was being rather childish.

"Dear 'Master' would you ever forgive me for the harmful act I have so 'purposely' placed upon you?" robin's eyes widened as Slade pounced to the boy's lips biting the lowest one.

"Only because your one rather attractive little Robin. Plus I can't stay mad at my sex slave." Slade chuckled before continuing the kiss rubbing the bare chest beneath him. Soon Slade moaned to the left licking the boy's ear with his talented tough causing Robin to grasp the sheets beneath him.

"You know what I want to hear Robin." Slade said with a smirk as he once again licked behind the boy's frail ear causing a screech of pleasure and soon the boy said just what the man had wanted.

"Please…Master! I need your cock! Destroy my insides! Rip me apart! Fuck me harder then you've ever fucked me before!" Slade smirked at the comments moving down in order to wrap his lips around the teen's hardened shaft sucking as he bobbed his head back and forth humming as he did so making Robin scream in delight harder gripping the sheets beneath him. Robin soon came in Slade's mouth which he swallowed licking his lips in satisfaction making the boy ten times hotter then before. Robin who had wrapped his legs around the man's waist long before tightened as he was lifted to cock level with the villain. Slade then slammed into the boy hard without preparation causing Robin to screech in delight as the man really began riding him harder than ever before. Slade only grinned down watching as his bird came yet again releasing short bursts of white soon following as he came inside he teen releasing the hot slimy goo into the boy's entryway. Robin only whimpered as the man pulled from him watching as the man grabbed hand cuffs from the closet strapping the young boy to the posts of the bed without any trouble as Robin was still overcome with lust towards the man only attempting to bite at him like a dog in heat.

"Good boy. This is where the fun begins." Slade purred down to the boy going to the dresser pulling out the latest 'toy' walking over to the teen.

"What's that?"

"You'll see." Slade chuckled as he suck an object up the boy's entry making him screech in delight yet again if only to go insane when Slade pulled out a large silver remote pushing the red button in the middle causing vibrations to erupt in the boy's body. Slade walked away exiting the room as he left to view the screen in his camera room wondering what the boy would do behind closed doors.

Robin laid on the bed the vibrator driving him mad as he foamed from the mouth soaking the sheets below him. Robin's eyes where wide as he pushed at the object that had so cruelly been left inside him against the bed moaning as he did so. Soon Robin was spazing out against the sheets knees pressed together as his whole body tensed from pleasure. The teen panted for breath as he felt himself repeatedly come into the air making his shaft burn with pain. Robin hit his head on the headboard repeated times hoping to stop the sprays of white which erupted from his body.

"Slade! Please! Turn it off! It hurts!" Slade smirked from behind the screen knowing the old bat would enjoy this footage. Slade watched as Robin had arched his back tensing as yet another erection his prostate fully engulfed in the pain as he quickly grew weary from the experience.

"Slade…please…" Robin said as he could no longer control his tears the last spray of white had released them. Slade stared down to the teen deciding he had had enough for one day clicking a button watching as Robin closed his eyes breathing heavy on the dark sheets as he left the small camera room walking to release the small boy from the chains and leave him be for a short while since it was only nine o'clock and they had a busy schedule for the day had only just begun.

* * *

_**The vibrator was Aguna it was an oober great idea and may be the funnest thing I've ever done. I know I said I would upload it in the next chapter but when I write it kinnda goes its own way.**_

_**:D**_


	23. hurting him

**_Robins in for a 'busy schedule' I could make this chapter horrid but I don't believe I will this shall be a non sladin chapter if the writing doesn't go another way lol ill try not to though there's been quite a bit of that._**

**_X3_**

* * *

Robin had woken about an hour before he was pulled quickly from the bed, told to dress in a rather strange red silk thong. He didn't dare refuse the older man's wishes though not wanting any sort of punishment. After the under garment had been successfully slipped on over his pale tight flesh Slade provided him with a pink top with slits in the sides and a light blue pair of jeans which where high rise in the back and 'very' low rise in the front. Robin groaned at the clothes but pulled them on after Slade shot him a

'put-them-on-or-else' look.

Robin followed, as he was lead to a new door he hadn't been to before stepping in cautiously until he was pushed suddenly to the cold lifeless floor Slade soon towering him. Slade lifted the petrified boy to his feet pushing him to the wall strapping him arms to the wall. Robin pulled at the restraints hating the feeling of being vulnerable. Slade smirked as he turned turning on the large screen which Robin hadn't noticed before since he had forcefully been shoved to the wall. As the man typed, Robin relived what he was planning.

"Slade. Don't. Please don't." Robin whispered this feeling that no matter what he said the villain was going to call them and hurt him farther. As Robin had expected Slade ignored his pleads as five faces where pulled to the screen although Robin refused to look up to stare into there eyes hoping they wouldn't see the hopeless he held there.

"Robin…" he heard a whisper from the youngest Titan making him look up heartbroken as he saw his friends ears droop past his neck seeing Robin the way he was. He had stains of red and white seeping through his clothes having dark circles beneath his dull half-opened eyes.

"Robin…" Beast Boy said again watering from the eyes as he walked from the screen nearly sobbing. As he did so.

"Robin had some 'fun' with his new toy. Isn't that right Robin?" Robin looked towards the floor once more as Slade said this knowing exactly what the man was planning next. Slade only pulled out a remote reminding Robin of the one from the night before although the only thing visible was a small knob dead centered. Robin stared curiously at the object the man's hand gripped within his armored fingers wondering what it was for but feeling he would soon find out. Watching was nerve raking for the viewers who had no idea what the villain had meant by 'toy' well all but Batman. Batman looked on with anger showing the fire burning in his serious eyes as he looked on.

"What do you want, Slade?!" he screamed towards the screen making the teens surrounding him shrink down.

"I thought Robin would like to say hello." Slade turned gesturing to the young boy chained to the wall showing the remote once more. Robin watched as the older villain turned the knob sending a vibration of pleasure to the young boy's lower half.

"Mmuuhh!" Robin screeched pulling his legs together as his whole body tensed in delight.

"Slade! Leave his alone!" Starfire repeated the words from the last time they had met under these circumstances. Robin foamed from the mouth feeling the jeans tighten as his shaft hardened beneath the light blue clothe. Panting in need robin's eyes shown as if he was hunting prey, lust-taking control. Robin attempted to slam his lower half against the concert needing something inside him. Needing Slade inside him.

"Slade! Please!" Robin screeched looking to the man with lust-filled eyes. Slade only gripped the nozzle turning it to the left increasing the vibrations speed causing Robin to go insane hitting his head to the wall in attempt at calming down his hormones.

"Robin!" star screamed not helping the problem only making it twenty times worse. It wasn't long until Robin came inside the low-rise jeans for the smallest amount of time all Robin did was hang his head down low before yet again spazing out on the cement. Slade walked over to the boy standing in front of him pulling his jeans to his ankles slipping the cock ring around his hardened shaft pulling his pants back up as he returned to the screen turning the vibrating under garments a little higher and driving him mad, causing him to become rather horny at the same time. His team watched in horror as their leader was objected to this cruel punishment, watched as he hung there helplessly to anything the man decided was fit. They couldn't see it but the boy was in excruciating pain as he spoke.

"Slade-please-make-it-stop=AHH!" Robin screamed as his neck snapped back hitting the back wall with a loud pained thud. Half his team flinched from the sound alone ducking behind the bat themed hero who watched with horror bound eyes towards his adoptive son.

"You sick bastard can't you see your hurting him?! Can't you see the pain in his eyes?!" Bruce looked as if he would defy the laws of physics and jump strait through the screen killing the man brutally with his own two hands. Slade noticed this, decided to tease the man, and turned to the pained teen walking up and whispering into his ear.

"No!" Robin screamed a few tears falling from his cheeks. Slade grabbed the remote turning it up as far as the knob would go without breaking. Robin cried harder from the pain in his shaft bringing his knees to his chest squeezing hard.

"Robin!" he heard Cyborg scream from the screen. Robin hit his head to the wall wishing the pain to stop but he had no luck, as pain seemed to consume him farther.

"Slade! Please!" Robin somehow managed as he tensed his limbs pulling at the restraints holding his legs in place.

Slade came up to the pained teen once more.

"You know what I want." Slade purred looking up at the chained boy.

"Slade…please…f-me." Slade smirked as he gripped the teen's hair pulling him into a hard kiss, which Robin didn't refuse but kissed back following as the man pulled away.

"I didn't quite get that." Slade turned back to the screen smirking up at the viewers.

"I also have a nice video of my little bird for you to see." Slade said hitting a button starting the clip.

All Robin could hear were moans and grunts he knew exactly what he had showed them and wished he wasn't restrained to the wall so he could grab something sharp and slice his neck ending it all. Once the video had ended Robin looked up to the faces seeing the tears in his teams eyes and that was the exact moment he hurled the humiliation to much for him too bare.

"Robin…" he heard Star say softly hoping not to upset the bird who was still tense.

Slade turn them off. Please…" Slade kissed the teen using lots of tough and Robin kissed back telling what Slade wanted.

"Slade please… fuck me." It was quiet but Slade and the viewers heard and Slade soon turned off the vibrations allowing Robin to hang from the chains completely exhausted.

"His team was speechless looking to there fallen leader. Batman only looked as if he was dieing inside blocking out the emotions best he could but still finding it rather difficult. The call was disconnected but Robin left chained to the wall panting and covered with sweat with the cock ring still surrounding his shaft as Slade left the room.

* * *

_**Suggestions? FEEDBACK yay all caps lol but bein coco-puffs here feedback makes me so happy it's the only reason im still writing I luv it. **_

_**x3**_


	24. abyss

_**Ch. 24 darn lot of chapters **__**J whateva though tally hoe and all tht!**_

* * *

Robin clenched his stomach for he hadn't had food in maybe a week. He was still hanging from the wall in the cold dark room Slade never came back after that night days before so now Robin had hunger pains in his lower gut. The pain was like Robin had never felt before; all the times he'd been thrown to walls at a hundred miles per hour didn't come close. Never-the-less the worst of all of this was the fact that he hadn't taken a shower in well over a week.

Robin nearly screamed aloud when he heard the door creak open, allowing Slade to enter. Slade walked up to the shivering bird cupping his chin and turning him from side to side.

"Seems you've learned your lesson."

"What lesson what did I do?!"

"Socializing with the enemy my boy."

"But I thought Red was my punishment?"

"He didn't even come for sex he only came to check up on you you're the one who gave him the free ride." Slade shrugged making Robin shake in fury.

"You shoved Viagra down my throat and slipped a cock ring over-" Robin stopped realizing that the man was far too close to him at that moment as he slid his pants to his ankles. Robin nearly fainted as he saw his pale cock which hadn't been getting much blood flow in the past week.

"I swear to god Slade of you made it to where I can't have kids so help me god!"

"Calm yourself Robin all it needs is to make its release." Slade pulled the ring from the teen's shaft watching as nothing happened.

"Well-"

"Well?! What the hell dose 'well' mean?!"

"Calm yourself Robin it just needs a jump start."

"A jump-stauhh!" Robin was interrupted mid-sentence as he felt Slade's wet lips around his now hardened shaft. Soon Robin came in the man's mouth seeing some color return to his sore shaft.

"There you go my little bird you'll be find other then the Side effect of having that ring on so long."

"Side-effect?" Robin gulped.

"You will most likely be extremely horny in an hour or two." Slade unhooked the teen from the wall catching him as he nearly fell to the ground with a thud. Robin rubbed at his wrists as he was softly lowered to sit on the hard cool cement. Robin soon stood stumbling a bit as he was caught be the older man who slowly released his grip. Robin was able to stand on his own this time if only just barely as he clung to the wall for dear life quickly pulling up his damp jeans and panties rather having them on then nothing at all. Slade pulled out the knob turning it very low as to not disturb the teens hormones but if only to massage curtain areas that where in pain. Robin moaned softly as they made there way down the hall heading to the sleeping chamber which Robin hoped that's all they would do. Slade opened the door leading the boy to the bed allowing him to lie before he was covered and left to drift to dreamland.

He was running, he didn't know from what all he knew was he couldn't stop. 'Faster faster or he'll catch you!' his mind roared edging his to push on even though he didn't know from what. The cliff's edge he was headed towards a cliff! He couldn't stop he tried but failed as the edge drew closer. Soon he flew through the air plummeting towards an abyss of darkness 'this was it. The end. Finally.' his mind screamed Robin making no attempt at catching himself. Robin's breath spewed from his lungs as he hit the water swimming to poke his head out the surface. He saw a beach, wait he knew this beach! This was the same beach his parents had taken him to several times, before-. Robin choked back tears at the dark thought swimming to the sand if only to lie there once more. He crawled on the sand crashing, breathing heavy, as he stood looking around. He heard a giggle turning to see a young boy with his parents, wait no him and his parents, tossing a Frisbee to one another. He watched closely as the scene changed, he was on an acrobatic platform. 'Oh god no!' Robin thought as he saw his mom offering him her hands. Robin could only watch as the ropes were released causing his parents to fall to there deaths, there was nothing he could do but watch. Soon he fell to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks if only to land in a puddle beneath him as it was all taken away in an instant.

"Robin." He heard as he was shaken awake. He felt the dry tears on his cheek as his eyes opened wearily.

"What?" Robin said still crying from his former dream.

"You started crying and thrashing on the bed." He turned to see Slade sitting at the bed side looking down with what seemed like worry drifting in his eyes.

"Just a bad dream."

"What about?"

"Nothing important." Slade lifted him bridal style taking him down the hall to the room where Robin knew they made voice calls, making him extremely nervous. Slade sat on the throne placing Robin in his lap.

"What are we doing here?" Robin whispered afraid of what the answer would be.

"Call." was all the older man had to say as four faces came on the screen but not Batman.

"Where's Batman?" he looked questioningly to the villain worried for his father's life.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything stupid." Slade's chuckled filling the quiet room at the thought.

"Robin…are you ok?" Raven asked trying to keep calm from the visual of the boy resting on the man's lap in the same uniform other then the dried tears which Robin knew would be more than visible over the call.

"I'm fine…" Robin looked towards the floor choking back the tears hoping his team wouldn't notice, but they did.

"Robin? It's going to be ok…" he heard Cyborg say in a concerned voice.

"No! It won'! It will never be ok! It will never be the same…" a few tears escaped falling from his eyes and to the floor Robin turned to the villain's chest nuzzling deep into it. "Never…"

"Robin don't say that! In the end we will find you."

"Even if you did find me I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I can't see a solution."

"Robin, you can stay here as long as you want." Slade voiced looking down as the teen on his chest holding a piece of watermelon, which had suddenly appeared, to the young teens lips.

"Really! You want me here?!" Robin seemed shocked biting down on the fruit nuzzling deeper into the villain's chest.

"Of coarse I do! Don't talk that way." Slade cupped his chin wiping the tears from his eyes and pulling out another piece of fruit which robin quickly took.

"Robin! Don't listen to him! We'll find you and it'll all be ok!" Beast Boy seemed more trying to convince himself rather then robin. "We want you!" With this Robin turned to the screen eyes wet with tears as he spoke eating yet another piece of the juicy treat he was given making beast boy sob louder.

"No you don't I'm an embarrassment. Your life's would be easier if I was dead." The last thing the Titans saw before the call was disconnected was Robin being fed a plate filled with fruit eating slowly tears still falling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

* * *

_**Whoop! The irony here is that I'm listening to music drinking a coffee and writing…lol but coco puffs leave me a feedback message and I'll tots read them all! And send a message back for then all ! **_

_**x3**_


	25. then i get to pick

_**Y'all (getting a bit Texan there...) will like this one its sweet. Kinda a disturbing kind of sweet but in the beginning it is sweet. Then yah…**_

* * *

Robin sat snuggled against the man's chest nibbling at the plate of sliced fruit he'd been provided weighing his options in his mind. 'I have it good here I have Slade, Slade? Do I want Slade? He's caused me so much pain in the past few weeks. Kidnapped me multiple times, raping me, but giving me such pleasure. The sex was amazing I love it, love how Slade does everything in his power to take it to the next level, love him… do I? No! I refused to allow pleasure to mix with love!' was the thought Robin created. Robin felt as the older man's hands coiled around his back having felt the tears grow heavy. Robin sat there breathing heavy eventually slipping away into a deep sleep, while still lying on the man's lap.

Robin was chained to a wall head hanging down to his chin. He was crying tears falling to the floor creating a puddle beneath him. Nearly screaming aloud as the door creaked open reveling Batman and his team.

"Pathetic." He heard cy said in a disappointing voice as Robin's head dropped yet again.

"such a little whore." Raven shook her head turning to walk from the room.

"Yes whore Robin, I agree." Star said these words, but instead of turning to flee she walked forward grabbing his Raven locks crashing to his lips causing a muffled cry. "I do enjoy a cute whore." star whispered as she pulled back.

"I can't even look at you anymore without crying." Beast Boy ran, hands covering his eyes, past his team and hugging Raven, who knew he was still young and hugged back leading him out of the large building. Robin could only watch as he suddenly felt a hand strike his cheek causing blood to erupt from his mouth and slather the wall.

"You have always been a disappointment, and always will." Robin felt as another hand made contact with the side of his face nearly knocking him out. Once he was able he looked up to see the bat themed hero staring up at him in disappointment and anger mixed in his eyes. In that moment Robin wanted to hang himself by the rafters, if only he wasn't restrained by the damn metal chains. Robin didn't look up again as his friends walked from the room leaving him to sob in peace. Robin hung there the color red seeping from his nose dripping to the floor. Robin struggled as he felt someone cup his chin.

"No!"

"Shhh it'll be o.k. my little bird." Robin opened his eyes to see the older villain holding him steady, soon bringing a rag to his cheek wiping away the red.

"What are you doing?" Robin whispered low.

"I can't have my bird looking like he was in a gang fight now can I?" Slade chuckled causing Robin to do the same, at least as well as he could with his busted lip. His head snapped up as he heard the chains being released, far to exhausted to struggle he merely fell to the man's chest gripping his neck trying not to fall. Robin cried on his shoulder merely not able to handle the situation anymore as the world darkened.

Robin woke calmly snuggling deeper in the man's chest wiping away the tears that still flowed from his eyes despite the not-so-restful-sleep.

"Good morning." Slade said stroking his hair and pulling him closer.

"When did we go to bed?" Robin questioned staring up at the older man.

"You fell asleep so I carried you here." Slade ruffled his hair before standing with the teen clinging to his chest.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?" Slade asked with a smirk Robin wasn't sure he liked.

"Where?" Robin asked not completely trusting the man.

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, pizza?"

"Sure my little bird. Let's go grab you some clothes."

"Do I need clothes or are you going to attack me when where eating?"

"Just for that I get to pick your outfit." Slade smirked evilly at the teen who wished he had shut up. Slade soon placed Robin to the soft sheets before walking out of the room still showing off the evil glare. Slade returned five minutes later with a small circular parcel.

"What's that?"

"Open it and you'll see." Robin ripped off the top hurling it to the floor seeing a bundle of clothe.

"No! I am not wearing this Slade!" Robin screamed watching as the man brought out a detonator waving it in front of him saying he had no other option. Robin pulled out his 'outfit' shaking it out to get a better look at it, seeing as it was worse then he'd thought. The provided outfit was a short black dress touching his middle thigh looping around his front in order to lead to a gold heart in the middle of his chest. Robin groaned as they exited the dark building into society. Robin shook his head allowing his locks to fall in hopes no-one would see his face.

"What pizza shop do you want to go to?" Slade asked chuckling from how bright Robins face had become, and how he truly resembled a robin.

"I don't want to go anywhere looking like this!" Robin screamed head hanging low to his chest.

"So I get to pick. I know the perfect place." Slade walked to 'Rick's pizza palace' Robin following as laughs followed as well. Once Robin looked up to get a peek of the destination he immediately lowered his head 'Oh god.' he thought as Slade had brought him to the Titans pizza place. Once they where seated Robin sat head down closing his eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" the blushing teen asked.

"I don't hate you…" Slade continued. "I love my little bird. Especially in that outfit." Slade grabbed the boy's leg stroking it up and down causing a moan to escape him making him bury his head deeper in his arms wanting to cry. Slade chuckled as he looked to the teen loving how his face never stopped blushing but only got redder. Once the pizza arrived Robin still didn't raise his head to embarrassed to move.

"Robin are you going to eat some pizza?" Slade said trying to coax the teen receiving a strict nod in response.

"Fine." Slade pulled a slice from the box biting down with an approving noise. Robin soon grabbed a slice of pizza nibbling at the end. Once they had finished the eight sliced pizza Slade pulled him along out the door. Robin still far to embarrassed to look up could still hear the chuckles and taunts from all around.

"Hey nice dress!"

"Did you want to impress your daddy?"

"Nice legs!" Robin wished Slade would walk faster to there destination watching as he stopped every few steps to admire a statue or something in a display window. Robin groaned as he waited for the man to continue knowing he only stopped to embarrass him farther.

Once the pair had made it to the hidden entrance that was the moment when Slade broke out into a loud chuckle at which he had been holding in.

"Your kind." Robin said still bright red.

"Your blushing is adorable Robin." Slade walked into the fortress Robin following close behind mumbling under his breath.

"Robin! I do not find pleasure in your humiliation. only when your redder then a tomato." Slade soon said.

"How did you hear me I'm barley mumbling?"

"I have very acute hearing Robin." Robin walked to the bedroom leaving Slade to check out his ass since the dress barley covered it. Robin was soon in the room slipping off the unwanted outfit throwing it to the opposite end of the room. Robin collapsed to the ground feeling the undergarments explode in vibrations higher then Robin had ever felt them. Robin laid as foam erupted from his mouth Slade soon towering him with the small remote. Once he stopped seeing how Robin wanted to speak Robin managed to spew out his words.

"I thought-you-turned it-up all-the way-last-time. " he panted.

"No Robin that was only on level one this was level two there are five levels in all." Robin once again spazed out on the floor as the man turned it to level three turning the knob to the end.

* * *

_**my friend s. said she was surprised i didn't say 'i' and 'he' for the first word in every sentence. **_

_**I smell sladin very near in the future x3 *smells sweet like caramel x3*  
**_

_**This should be fun!**_

_**Thanks to Aguna for the dress in public idea luved it! Cx**_

_**you know whats really messed up i get a lot of my ideas from school... O-O**_

_**my gay Asian baba's are ganna be home-schooled... mostly because there gonna be sex-craving cannibal gay asian babas so when i make an enemy "hey wanna see my basement?" 'push' there gonna have sex origy's in the basement x-x**_

_**did anyone else get why Slade put him in a dress? well luv, it was so he was to embarrassed to run away! it seemed to have worked. :)**_

_**Ok so feedback you know the usual O-O follow if you want to but you don't half to. **__**J **_

_**さようなら**_

_**(bye, Japanese make every thing more complex. jkin w/youCx)**__**  
**_


	26. sleep

_**I like this one a bit of everything. I'm sorry if I rushed it…**_

* * *

Once Slade turned off the device around the teens lower half Robin sat on his knees like an anime school girl looking up to the villains grey-blue eye.

"Please, sim-pie Slade, take me now." Slade who wasn't an idiot took advantage of the teen in the state he had fallen into. Slade didn't have long to wait long before the young boy attacked his lips nipping and sucking as he did. Slade soon wrestled the boy to the ground gripping his hips pulling the thin clothing down and throwing it to the side seeing pure need n the teen's eyes. Robin moaned as the older man thrusted on the teen feeling as there cocks grinded upon each other's pre-cum causing the movement to be slippery and all that more pleasure filled. Soon Robin's legs were placed over the villain's shoulders feeling as he shoved two fingers up his entry moving them as he did, causing moans to erupt from his throat. Slade positioned himself over the teen pulling his fingers from his entry hearing several whimpers escape the teen. Robin screeched in delight when the older man without warning slowly pushed into him until his entry gave-way. Slade continued to fuck the boy slowly getting harder and faster as time went by. Robin was soon going with his thrusts in order to get the man deeper inside him. Needing him deeper. White erupted from the teen's rock-hard member causing him to arch his back with a screech. Slade turned the teen to his stomach fucking his mercifully, as the teen panted hard, soon releasing his warm seed to the boys aching insides. Robin lied on the soft sheets feeling as all the exhaustion from the day washed over him, and he soon fell into a deep, but not dreamless, sleep.

It was dark. Not a light in sight. At least not that he could see. Turning around he saw as a light flicker on with a dark caped woman hovering over it.

"Raven?" Robin asked stepping closer to the girl in question. "What was that?" he asked as he couldn't make-out the mumbled sentence.

"Sixteen when it stops. Sixteen when life lines freeze. You will stay but friends will go as you stay the same." Raven said, but the words didn't exit her lips sounding like her words, more like a low growl of a voice.

"What do you mean Rae?" Robin stepped closer to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder. Robin jumped back nearly falling as ravens skull rolled to the floor only showing bones and dust in the dark room illuminated with the small candle. Robin heard a scream soon realizing it was his own as the candle met its end and the light disappeared.

"Robin!" Slade screamed as the teens eyes shot open.

"Wh-what happened?!" he asked in a low voice at the man towering him.

"You started screaming. What where you dreaming about?"

"Oh I don't remember…" Robin lied turning to his side or at least trying to since the man practically sat on his pelvis.

"Fine just get some sleep." Robin tried, but was unable to sleep tossing and turning, until he felt a hand on his back.

"Robin…what was the dream about?" Slade asked in a stern voice.

"I told you I don't rem-"

"Robin, if you didn't remember then why can't you get to sleep? What was the dream about?

"It's not impor-"

"Robin."

"Fine. I was in a dark room and saw raven over a light. She told me something I didn't understand and…" Robin looked down.

"Oh, wet dream?"

"No! I don't like Rae like that!"

"Oh so it's just that orange alien then?"

"Ye- Slade I am not getting on the topic of girls with you!"

"Fine. Continue."

"And when I went to touch her shoulder, she…her head fell off to show she was only bone and dust…I don't understand." Robin finished tears streaming down his face as he felt Slade grab him and pull him into his chest, Robin might not understand but Slade did. The pair soon fell asleep Robin clung to the villains chest in fear of the dream.

"Morning." Robin heard as he woke from a dreamless sleep shifting on the bed. Once Robin was fully awake he saw Slade fully clothed on the opposite end of the bed looking down at the naked teen.

"Mornin." Robin responded tiredly not quite fully awake.

"Would you like to spar today?"

"Yes!" Robin said eagerly jumping from the bed forgetting he didn't have any clothes on.

"Ok." Slade said as he looked at the teen's form watching as he wrap his lower half in the sheets, blushing slightly.

"Clothes please."

"I think you'll be fine like that."

"It'll be too easy on me if I don't wear clothes. Too distracting."

"Good point, take a shower, and meet me in an hour. I'll put your clothes on the bed." Robin watched as Slade turned to the closet before he slammed the door locking it behind him so the older man couldn't join him later.

Soon Robin entered the gym in a tight apprentice uniform quickly handed a bow-staff to use during the spar. Slade was the first to attack starting the match. About half an hour later Robin was shocked as he hit Slade's leg slicing into it, watching as the gash quickly healed.

"What was that?!" Robin asked slightly concerned.

"What?"

"Your leg just healed!"

"They do that."

"No. It healed like in three seconds!"

"Oh just a bonus."

"A bonus to what?"

"Being immortal."

Immortal?!"

"Oh ah I forgot you don't know. I'm immortelle." Slade smirked down at the teen who stood dub-founder from the information.

"That's not fair! You're lucky I like a challenge." With these words Robin jumped barley missing the man's head as he swiped the staff through the air hitting the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

_**Omgoly you guys I had to write this once and the computer broke. Then I wrote it on this computer and I as done but forgot to save it and the computer died. Then I had to write it a third time and I tots finished. And I think it turned out ok but tell me what you thought…**_

_**X3**_


	27. losing it

_**God sorry if this sucks I tried to make it the best so for since its oober important so I really hope u like it **_

_**C:**_

* * *

It didn't take Slade to catch the bird pinning him to the wall with a thud.

"What the hell are you doing Slade?!" Robin squirmed in the older man's grip.

"paying you your reward." the already slightly aroused man purred. 'No. I won't let this happen again.' robin thought as he fought a little harder, skin bruised from the grip Slade held on his waist.

"Come now robin, no need to fight. It will hurt less if you don't." despite the man's words Robin continued to squirm screaming out hoping the man would stop. Although he had done it many times before Robin refused to allow it to happen again, it was all too much.

"Ahh!" Robin screeched as he was turned to face the devil above him, who cupped his chin turning his head to the side.

"I'm going to enjoy this and so are you. I'll make sure or that." the man's smirk soon meet his lips, and a hand in his hair to stop his squirming. Slade deepened the kiss as he heard muffled cries on protest from the young frightened teen. Once Slade pulled back to nip at the boy's neck Robin screamed.

"Stop! Stop Slade! Please." tears fell from the broken bird as he felt Slade remove his button up shirt easily breaking all the buttons in one quick thrust. Through the opened shirt Slade went down to explore the boys chest, hearing a moan that was quickly ceased making Slade think he'd been challenged, as he rose to his bird's nipples biting them watching as they immediately hardened. Robin cried preying that the man would stop, or the roof would cave in, anything as long as he stopped.

"Please Slade! Please!" Robin begged screaming through gritted teeth. 'why me? God why me?!' the thoughts manifested themselves swirling in the shaking teens mind. Slade looked to the teen shaking his head in disappointment.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, Robin I expect better from you." Robin sat pinned to the wall breathing heavily as his eyes provided a constant stream of tears, causing him to gasp for air.

"Shhh." Slade reached for the younger boys belt unsnapping it with a flick of the wrist. "it'll hurt less if you don't." Robin squirmed his hips more than aware of the events that would follow once his belt fell to the floor. Slade pushed all his weight on the teen in attempt at making him still only making his struggle grow. Slade soon wrapped a hand around the titans neck squeezing harder then Robin thought he intended, Robin's stare showed of fear and hatred, the true colors of a killer in the making, exiting Slade to no extent. Slade throw the belt to the floor as he began slowly pulling the teens black sweat-pants down around the fear-bound teen's ankles, then tossing them to the side along with the black boxers that had been provided for the spar. Robin then heard the sound of a zipper from below knowing exactly what was about to happen as he squirmed harder then ever before against the tightening grip on his neck.

"Please! Not again! I'll do whatever you say! Just please god stop!"

"I'm flattered Robin, but I'm not god." Slade flipped the boy quickly grabbing hold of his waist and pulling him forward.

"Mmm." Robin sounded as Slade licked behind his ear taunting the boy beneath him as he stuck two fingers up his entry watching as Robin arched his back in pleasure reminding the boy of what was about to happen, making him squirm more. Slade chuckled darkly at the attempt as he finger fucked the bird with four fingers causing screams of pain to erupt from the victim. Once Slade pulled away Robin swung his foot back kicking the villain in the shaft making Slade slam his birds head into the wall watching as he feel to the ground.

About half an hour later Robin awoke on a bed seeing an open door which surprised him to no extent. When Robin tried to jump from the bed he discovered he was unable to move. He used all the left over energy he had from the previous event to try to move his fingers panicking when he was unable. It wasn't long before Slade walked into the room carrying a black box shutting the door behind him with a thud.

"Glad your awake. Now we can have some real fun." Robin tried to move wishing the man would stop and just kill him.

"Slade, why?" Robin cried to the man tears streaming down his pale skin.

"Because you are such a pretty bird." Slade walked up to the teen stroking his cheek softly.

"But, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you just kill me?"

"that's impossible."

"Impossible?"

"yes. Oh did I forget to mention? I injected you with the immortality drug. I recall you having a 'allergic reaction' to it."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I want my bird by my side for eternity." Slade stepped up to his struggling bird kissing his thin neck. Robin continued to attempt to struggle finding now he could move a finger. 'that's not good enough!' Robin thought as the man unzipped his dark blue-jeans. 'a hand almost there keep going!' Robin watched as Slade wiped out his member lifting the boys legs to set on his shoulders. 'and arm' Slade positioned himself causing full out panic to flurry in the boy. 'halfway there now just the legs!' but it was too late Slade slammed down just as his legs where mobile. Robin thrashed as the man held his waist making him still enough or the older man to repeatedly enter his prize.

"Ahhh!" Robin screamed as he thrashed trying to escape the man's touch.

"Robin how many times must I tell you. It will hurt less if you don't struggle." Robin heard what the man said, but didn't care he had to escape the villain, had to get away. Slade soon reached for the boy's hardened shaft tugging until he came on the black silk sheet, moaning loudly. Robin still struggled against the man showing he wasn't planning on stopping no matter how much it hurt, and god did it hurt. The pain that pierced through his very being made him struggle even more. Slade laid on the squirming boy trying to think of a way to make him cease. When he did he left the boys side walking to the box. Robin immediately jumped from the bed falling to the wall as pain shot throughout his entire body.

Ahh!" Slade chuckled as he walked back, pressing the boy's limp body to the concrete wall .

"Shh it's o.k. you'll enjoy this." the villain purred reaching a hand around towards his front jerking at his hardened cock Robin moaned hating himself to no extent as he was stroked until he came once again. Slade then pulled out several items placing them to a nearby table, the last thing being a cage with a small mouse inside. Robin thrashed once again, when he figured out what Slade planned to do with it.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Robin screamed as Slade stuck two fingers far up his entry spreading his walls. The teen continued to move his lower half trying to squirm out of the cruel man's grasp finding it impossible as the man had a tight grip on his waist.

"No! Slade stop! Don't do it!" Robin said tears streaming down his face. Robin was shocked as nothing but a tube was placed in his entry, soon realizing why.

"Sla-Slade! Don't!" Slade ran a hand over the young boy's abs soon pulling away to grab the small cage he had placed on the near-by table. Robin thrashed as he heard the cage being opened.

"Please Slade! Please!" Robin screeched in pure terror as Slade stuck the mouse inside the tube shaking until it entered him.

"Ahhhh!" Robin froze, the whole world stopping as the world seemed so fake, like a dream.

Robin moaned unable to stop as the creature scratched at his insides creating a pleasure Robin hadn't felt in the past. Slade let out a small chuckle as a thin rod was inserted in place of the tube. The shaking teen moaned loudly as the villain pressed a black button turning on a high pressured spray of air causing the small rodent to become restless squirming and scratching at his walls causing Robin to become restless as well.

"No…" Robin whispered close to losing it. Slade had released the teen watching him pin himself to the wall trying to avoid moving and angering the animal farther. Slade stepped to the boy licking behind his ear causing him to dive hard into lust screeching in delight.

"More! Please Slade more!" Slade smirked down on the sobbing teen finally getting a reaction from the boy. Robin felt as the older man pulled the tiny rob out his entry shoving deep inside him hearing squeaks from the mouse. Slade ignored the animals cries repeatedly slamming harder and faster into the boy beneath him. Robin whimpered as the man pulled away carrying the teen to a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Robin snapped out of his lust the moment he heard four cuffs lock onto his ankles and wrists. Slade then turned grabbing a 'toy' from the table that Robin remembered as a vibrator. Once Slade shoved the toy up the shaking boy's entry he turned on the vibrator, causing Robin to foam from the mouth tensing as the vibrator was turned past the max.

"Well your quite attractive when your vulnerable." Slade purred into the spazing boy's ear. Robin soon hung limp from the ceiling despite the vibrations unable to move not having the energy.

Soon Slade had to leave the room hearing a crash in the other room leaving Robin hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

_**I guess it's true what they say Slade is the ultimate evil. I mean not only raping, hurting, and destroying his self-respect and dignity, but making him unable to die afterwards. That is absolutely dreadful! I mean the horror of it all!**_

_**Thx to Aguna for da idea of injecting Robin with the serime and don't worry sage I'll put something in here for you idea **_

_**Feedback…is cool…so are bow-ties.**_

_**:3**_


	28. found

_**Ch 28! Yayah**_

_**vuv**_

* * *

Slade brought a remote out fiddling with the switches until a herd of Slade-bots stood at his side. The Titans easily knocked out the first hundred, but being one titan short since the last brawl made things a bit more complex. Batman on the other hand made there odds seem like a street light, 'a bit brighter' at least that was the thought before the bat themed hero disappeared into the shadows.

"Where did batman go?!" Beast boy screamed transforming into a T-Rex smashing a large group of Slade-bots.

"I don't know we'll just have too fend them off until he comes back." raven screamed over the sound of metal on metal. Slade watched as the teens fought chuckling as he saw beast boy being shot with a taser volts of electricity running through his body. Raven soon ran too him creating a barrier around them as she checked for a pulse. Raven was to busy with the green teen to notice the large quantity of Slade-bots approaching. Although the other two titans attempted to protect the pair they where soon taken down as well, leaving raven to fend the bots off herself. Raven shot volts of energy out her fingertips watching as the machines drew closer.

"Hey." batman screamed getting the attention of the hundreds of metal beasts who began running towards the bat. Slade became infuriated as the man took out the Slade-bots without any trouble turning to the masked man.

"Where's Robin you sick bastard?!" batman screamed seeing the Titans begin standing from the corner of his eye. Slade only chuckled as the hero seemed to really think he would say. Batman stared daggers at the man running to throw several bombs at the villain who only stepped from side to side jumping to avoid the explosion.

"Quite disappointing Batman. I expected better." Slade clicked a button causing several Slade-bots to fall to the ground, surrounding the man. Batman had too roll back in order to avoid a hand saw by mere millimeters.

"Slade, I swear to god-" batman was interrupted by a taser whizzing past his ear. The titans slipped undetected to the target as cyborg shot a blue ray of energy to knock the man from his feet. Slade stood quickly being hit by multiple green volts of starfire's powers. Slade threw a large net trapping the young tameranian who fell to the ground with a thud, cyborg immediately stopping to cut her out, with the saw built into his arm.

"Look out." raven said in her usual monotone, watching as beast boy was wrapped in a rubber paste continuing to chase the man.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" a dark wall surrounded Slade as he was consumed In Raven's dark magic. Raven allowed for his head to poke out the top, walking to stand in front of him.

"Where's Robin?"

"I have no idea what your going on about." Raven put a hand on his mask

"Where the hell is Robin?"

"Such language is it your whole team then?"

"Where the fuck is Robin you bastard?!" Batman screamed as he ran into the room running up to the man hitting him across the face hearing a chuckle erupt from the restrained man's throat.

"He's down the hall." Slade said still chuckling at the previous action as he was slammed to the ground a dark mist holding him down.

Batman ran down the hall screaming for the bird.

"Robin?! Robin?!" the titans began opening every door until they heard a cry.

"Robin!" the team ran followed by batman to Starfire who had been the one to scream.

"Oh my God! What did he do too you?!" beast boy asked as tears streamed down his green cheeks. Robin was hanging from the ceiling head hanging down to his chin as foam spilled from his mouth, covered in the light pink color that was blood and cum mixing on his lower half. Cyborg walked to the teens entry retrieving the vibrator for his insides causing tears to grow far heavier.

"It's ok Robin…" his friend reassured as a large clump fell to the ground.

"What is that?" beast boy asked stepping closer but quickly falling back. "Oh God!" Robin tightened his eyes feeling the embarrassment consuming his very being. Batman walked agape towards the shaking teen who seemed far too pale even for him.

"Come on Robin. It'll be ok…" the hero quickly picked the locks watching as Robin feel to land in his arms far too weak to move. "Oh Robin…" Robin sobbed in his fathers arms heaving from lack of breathe. It didn't take long for a blanket to be wrapped around him which he clung to as if life depended on it, crying and trembling hating himself, he had enjoyed it, the man had made him enjoy it, making him wish it was possible for him to die. It didn't take the teen long to fall into a deep sleep clinging to the older man's chest.

Back at the tower Robin woke fully clothes in the infirmary shooting strait up nearly hitting his head on the lighting fixture.

"Batman!"

"what's wrong Robin?" Batman was soon at his side.

"What about the probes?!"

"We had to send beast boy inside with a robotic nano probe to knock out all the electrically active ones."

"So your ok?!"

"Yes Robin I'm ok. Now you should get some more sleep." batman ruffled his locks helping him lay back although that was unnecessary for his immortality sped up his healing dramatically.

"Wait what about Slade?" he asked quickly fear filling his eyes.

"don't worry, he's in jail, hopefully for a very long time." Batman sat watching as his son drifted into a deep sleep yet again.

* * *

_**Ok then give me some feedback I love feedback J I think thts all except 4 the epilogue. i am so srry for the bad fight scene i know it was absolutly dreadful! but if you would be so kind as to tell me what you thought :3 even tho the fighting was horrid...x3 **_


	29. later

_**This is a short chapter with shortness I guess…well enjoy and remember it's the epolog so it be short…wait I already said tht… enjoy**_

_**Cx**_

* * *

It had been a month since Robin had been rescued from his captor. This never-the-less didn't change what the man had done to him, didn't change all the emotional pain he would be forced to live with. Robin became clinically depressed, and his team noticed as they attempted to make him smile unsuccessfully. Robin tried several times to end his pain only to find it impossible with his newly acquired power.

"Why does everyone hate me so much?!" he would scream hitting his head against the back headboard tears streaming down his face.

"Rob you ok?!" cy asked in a worried tone knocking on the leaders door. Robin didn't respond breathing heavy as he fell into a crying fit.

"Robin?" beast boy had joined cyborg at the door afraid the bird would do something stupid. You see Robin hadn't told them about the drug deciding they would eventually figure it out on their own.

"Friend Robin?"

"Robin?" the girls joined in screaming for the teen.

"I-im f-fine." he managed through clenched teeth hearing three pairs of feet walking away from his door but the forth standing their ground. Robin stood to walk over to open the door feeling a pair of thin hands wrap around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"It will all be ok friend Robin." Starfires words rung in his head making him shake from the amount of tears that slid down and off his chin. Star pulled him back setting a hand on his chin wiping away his tears providing a warming smile. Robin then realized that nothing Slade did to him reminded him of his friend, his joyous happy friend.

"St-star I-" Robin was interrupted as their lips clashed together making Robin realize he would miss her most of all.

3001-

Robin perched on a near by building pain showing on his otherwise stern face. They where all dead, gone. Starfire had died a week ago, and as he had predicted it hurt the worst. He felt his heart being crushed as he watched the priest recite words of sympathy in front of the large crowd of Tamerainaians.

" Let us commend Koriand'r to the mercy of God-" Robin sat on the building out of sight as they began lowering her body quickly emerging it in dirt. He watched as tears fell from her sisters eyes, tameranians usually lived much longer, but Star had been shot with a rare gun that implanted itself into the skin waiting for years undetected, even by the most advanced technology, until someone said a certain word to activate it.

"seifuku nante, dou tte koto izo-" black fire said before turning to walk back to her seat.

Robin waited until the guests had left, walking to her grave setting a large bookay of roses to set on the small plot.

"I'll miss you as long as I live Koriand'r's" Robin walked away wiping away the tears from the funeral. It was too much he needed someone too live with who …wouldn't dy- Slade! He had the same power he had so maybe he could stay with him, at least until he controlled his emotions. Could he stay with Slade? He hadn't decided how he felt about the man.

A week later Robin had been debating about the current situation deciding it would be best to go to the man. Not as a captive, but as a guest? As Robin walked to the only lair he knew of knocking slowly as the door opened showing Slade luring him in the dark building not speaking a word to upset the teen who seemed close enough to tears to be left alone, the older man finding no point in causing the boy anymore pain, seeing as it would only cause problems and probably scare the bird away that had taken so long to lure.

* * *

_**Short I know! But chill epilog and all so send me full out feedback dude 3 and srry **_  
_**Robinloverforeve i didnt see the comment until i had already written this... :'(**_

_**x3**_


End file.
